Drama ala Vocaloid
by Kuroshi Chalice
Summary: /Sequel remedial untuk vocaloid/ Kiyoteru sensei memberikan remedial terakhir untuk Vocaloid Chara yang nilainya pada 'WOW' *di bunuh*, kali ini Remedial mereka adalah...Drama! Drama apa yang di pentaskan para chara Vocaloid? Gaje kah? hancurkah? aneh kah? atau makin gila dibanding di jawaban mereka saat ulangan? RnR Please /Multi-chap/ Gomen kalau GAJE dan Garing DX -Complete-
1. Prologue To The Drama

Chalice : Sequel XD dimulai XD.

Disclaimer : Vocaloid punya *nunjuk motor yamaha mio* Yamaha [Mio *di gantung] dan Crypton Future media, bukan punya Chalice.

Warning : GAJE, Garing, Abal, aneh, alur kecepatan dan lain-lain.

Status : Multi-ple chapter

Note : chalice hanya membuat tiga tim drama aja, malas membuat semuanya *digantung*

~Happy Reading~

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Prologue The DRAMA~**

* * *

Di kelas terdengar suara ribut dan pintu terbuka dengan indahnya dan muncullah mahluk bermata empat (chalice : *kena timpuk buku*)

"Baiklah anak-anak, bapak akan Membagikan kalian masuk tim siapa dan kalian mendapatkan waktu 3 jam untuk menentukan dan menghafalkan drama apa yang kalian pentaskan di depan kelas.

**Here we go siapa yang berada di tim mana, dan chalice cuman 3 aja, soalnya malas mikir *di bunuh***

**Tim 1 : Miku Hatsune, Kaito Shion, Mikuo Hatsune, Kaiko shion, Gumi Megpoid, Gumiya Megpoid, Haku Yowane**

**Tim 2 : Rin dan Len Kagamine, Dell honne, Neru Akita, Meito Sakine, Meiko Sakine, Lui.**

**Tim 3 : Luka dan Luki Megurine, Gakupo Kamui, Nero Akita, Piko Ututane, Miki Ututane, Ring.**

Semua murid berada di meja tim mereka masing-masing dan membuat cerita apa yang nanti mereka pentaskan nanti di kelas, Yap, ini remedial kedua, remedial yang menentukan dapatkah mereka dapat nilai atau tetap dapat telur ceplok rasa pedas .

Mari kita lihat keadaan para kelompok.

* * *

**Tim 1 : **

"Hei, kita mau mentas apa nih" ucap Miku.

"Bagaimana kalau Juliet dan Romeo?" usul Mikuo.

"Kaga ah, aku kaga hafal gimana ceritanya, gimana kalau Putri duyung?" tanya Kaito.

"Jangan, Cerita nenek lampir aja (?)" usul kaiko.

"Kaga, Cerita nenek gayung aja (?)" usul Gumi.

"Cerita sang wortel goreng (?) dan kentang goreng(?)" ucap Gumiya innocent.

Semuanya disana hanya sweadropped.

"kalau begitu si kancil aja" usul Miku

"Kaga, Juliet dan Romeo!"

"Putri duyung!"

"Nenek lampir!"

"Nenek gayung!"

"Kentang goreng dan Wortel Goreng!"

"Kaga, Juliet dan Romeo!"

"Putri duyung!"

"Nenek lampir!"

"Nenek gayung!"

"Kentang goreng dan Wortel Goreng!"

"Umm... bagaimana kalau cinderlela aja?" usul Haku.

"..." Hening.

"BENAR JUGA! Pintar kau, Haku-chan!" pekik satu tim (Min Haku) Itu

Kaito dan Mikuo memeluk Haku saking pintarnya Haku menentukan Cerita dan membuat mereka punya banyak waktu buat menghafal ceritanya.

Kaiko mengeluarkan aura api cemburu melihat Mikuo memeluk Haku, sampai-sampai disana ada badai salju mendadak.

"UWAAAH! APA INI?! KENAPA ADA BADAI SALJU DISINI?!" teriak Rin yang mejanya dekat dengan kelompok 1, kaget kelasnya jadi ada badai salju.

Sedangkan Miku mengeluarkan aura api cemburu sampai-sampai negi yang ada di dekatnya terbakar dan menjadi negi bakar (?).

"UWAAAH! KEBAKARAN!" Teriak Len dan menyiram negi bakar (?) tersebut sebelum apinya menyebar luas.

Dan di kelompok dua terlihat Dell sedang menghancurkan pensil melihat Haku di peluk dua lelaki yang edan dan sarap itu (chalice : *di lempar ke sungai*)

Rin, Len, Meito, Meiko, Lui, Neru hanya bergindik ngeri ngelihat Dell ngeluarin aura gelap sambil ngehancurin pensilnya.

"BaKaito! sampai kapan kau memeluk Haku! kasihan Hakunya!" omel Miku dan menjewer Kaito.

"Mikuuuooo~ Kau jangan meluk Haku-Chan, kasihan dia, kalau kau masih meluk dia..." Ucapan Kaiko menggantung dan mengeluarkan sebuah gergaji es.

Mikuo yang melihat Kaiko mengeluarkan Gergaji es hanya ketakutan.

"Apa kau mengerti maksudku, Kuo-kun~?" tanya Kaiko.

Mikuo mengangguk disco saking takutnya sampai-sampai mukanya pucet mirip mayat baru keluar dari ruang mayat (?).

Dan mereka segera membuat ceritanya dan menghafalnya.

Saatnya ganti di kelompok lain.

* * *

Tim 2 :

Rin, Len, Meiko, Meito, Lui, dan Neru berada di pojokkan merumpinya, kenapa di pojokkan? kenapa kaga di meja kelompok mereka?

OF COURSE! Lihat itu! *nunjuk Dell yang masih ngeluarin aura gelap* mereka tidak berani di tempat meja kelompok mereka karena DELL ngeluarin aura super gelap sampai-sampai kelompok di sekitarnya bulu kuduknya merinding disco (?).

"Hei gimana nih! Kita belum nentuin sedikitpun Drama yang harus kita pentaskan?" ucap Rin panik.

"Aku juga tidak tahu!" ucap Neru ikutan panik.

"NERU! KITA SAMA!"

"RIIIN!"

"NERUUU!"

"RRIIIIN!"

"NERUUU!"

"RIIIN!"

"NERUU!"

"RIIINN!" Dan mereka berdua berpelukan (*nada suara teletubes*)

"RIIINNY! AKU IKUUUT!" Teriak Len dan ikutan meluk bareng Rin dan Neru, dasar...

Meiko, Meito dan Lui hanya sweadropped merlihat teman sekelompok mereka pada ehem... gila dan edan... (*chalice di bunuh*)

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau dramanya yang kaga mainstearm kaya Cinderlela, Putri salju, atau apa gitu, kita ambil drama daerah aja, biar seru dan lain diantara yang lain" ucap Meiko.

"Lalu, apa itu?' tanya Meito.

"Bagaimana kalau Bawang putih dan bawang merah" usul Meiko.

"Kaga, Maling kundang aja" usul Meito.

"Kaga, sangkuriang aja" usul Lui.

"Kaga, Danau toba aja!" Usul Rin

Dan terjadilah berdebatan disana.

"PITUNG!" Teriak Len mengambil suara.

Krik...krik...

.

.

.

"BENAR JUGA! BAGUS ITU! Cerita rakyat betawi! kesukaan saya tuh! nanti ceritanya kita modifikasi sedikit menjadi ini dan ini dan jadilah ini! kita tinggal hafalin sekarang" ucap Meiko dan mereka mulai menghafal (termasuk Dell yang udah jinak (?).)

* * *

Tim 3 :

Para regu tiga pada ngerumpi sampai-sampai di pojokkan ngerumpi mirip pemain sepak bola ngerumpi.

"Bagaimana?" usul Ring.

"Kita bingung nih... hm... apa ya?" pikir Luki.

TRING!

kepala Gakupo muncul bohlam lampu 100 watt (Udah pecah kali lampunya(?))

Gakupo mengeluarkan Tablet dan TETETEREEET! IDE BRILIAN (BACA : IDE YANG BAKA) GAKUPO MUNCUL!

"KITA TANYA SIMSIMI AJA! DIAKAN AYAM PINTAR!" teriak Gakupo.

Akhirnya mereka semua nanya ke simsimi, ayam pintar tapi kaga nyambungnya itu bikin orang jadi gila dan stress (?).

* * *

**Gakupo : hei, simsimi, ntar drama kita mentas apa nih?**

**Simsimi : Ngapain tanya simi kak?**

**Gakupo : Kan simi pintar.**

**Simsimi : Emang simi pintar kak, baru nyadar?**

**Gakupo : iya, makanya cepetan ngasih tahu apa yang kita pentaskan?**

**Simsimi : Soal apa ya kak?**

**Gakupo : DRAMA! DRAMA!**

**Simsimi : Drama , kak? kaka mau drama?**

**Gakupo : IYA! makanya cepetan ngasih usulnya!**

**Simsimi : Usul apa ya, kak?**

* * *

Gakupo langsung gigit tabletnya saking frustasinya bicara dengan Ayam kaga nyambung itu.

"Sini gua aja, kalau sama ane pasti berhasil" ucap Luki dan mengambil alihkan tabletnya.

* * *

**Luki : Simi~**

**Simsimi : ada apa, kak?**

**Luki : Pacaran ama ane yuk~**

**Simi : Ayuk~**

**Luki : simi.**

**Simi : Apa kak?**

**Luki : Kau tahu gak.**

**Simi : apa kak? kaka kan belum bilang apa-apa.**

**Luki : nanti kami pentasin apa dramanya?**

**Simi : kok nanya simi sih, kak?**

**Luki : Kan simi pintar, maukan ngasih usul ke kakak**

**Simi : Usul apa kak?**

**Luki : USUL DRAMA! DRAMA!**

**Simi : Drama apa ya, kak? kakak mau pentasin drama apa?**

**Luki : JUSTRU ITU GUA NANYA ELUU! AYAM!**

**Simi : Simi bukan ayam, yang ayam itu Kaka.**

**Luki : EH! NGACAAAA! ELU ITU AYAM! BULET DAN KUNING! ADA JAMBULNYA YANG NGELINGKAR SEGALA! UDAH KAYA SUPERMAN AJA!**

**Simi : Emang Simi superman, kaka.**

**Luki : Tau ah, pusing bicara sama ayam.**

**Simi : simi juga pusing dengan kaka**

**Luki : KITA PUTUS SEKARANG! LU GUE END! **

**Simi : Yeee... sejak kapan kita pacaran kak? simi kaga kenal kaka siapa.**

* * *

Dan pada akhirnya Luki berikan tablet tersebut ke Luka dan sumpah serapah si Simi ayam super kaga nyambung itu, dan Luki ngehancurin meja gakupo saking frustasinya bicara dengan Simi.

Gakupo ngebantuin Luki hancurin meja saking frustasinya.

Luka tahu bicara dengan Simsimi bikin stress dan dia punya ide brilian biar ada suasana humoris.

* * *

**Luka : Simi~**

**Simi : Ada apa ya, kak?**

**Luka : Namaku Luka megurine,**

**Simi : Oh salam kenal juga kak, nama Simi adalah Abdulah nazarrudin Binti suebando!**

**Luka : bukannya nama Simi itu Simsimi?**

**Simi : Itu nama pen name, Nama asli Simi itu Nurdin M TOP!**

**Luka : Tadi Abdullah Nazarudin binti soebando kok sekarang nama teroris sih?**

**Simi : biar keren kak.**

**Luka : Simi tahu Luka Megurine di Vocaloid gak?**

**Simi : Tau donk, Itutuh ISTRI Gakupo Kamui yang sering dipanggil banci itu.**

**Luka : KAGA! AMIT-AMIT! DAAAAH! GUA JADI ISTRI PUTRI TERONG ITU!**

**Simi : Kenapa, kak?**

**Luka : Kenal Gakupo Kamui?**

**Simi : Kenal donk, itutuh banci berambut Ungu dan berpakaian ala Samurai.**

**Luka : *ngakak* Pintar-pintar, simi kau sangat pintar**

**Simi : Simi memang pintar kak, beda dengan kakak.**

**Luka : ...**

**Simi : *tiba-tiba hening***

* * *

Gakupo yang awalnya membaca "Itutuh istri Gakupo Kamui..." Merasa bahagia dan pas baca soal dia dia langsung down...

'Masa saya dipanggil banci sama ayam itu sih...' batinnya sambil pundung

Luka membanting Tablet Gakupo.

'Kurang ajar! saya dibilang bodoh sama Ayam kaga jelas itu!" batin Luka sambil injek tablet Gakupo

"TABLEEEETTT KUUU!" teriak Gakupo dan nangis kejer.

Alhasil keributan terjadi di kelompok tiga.

* * *

Setelah 3 jam berlalu.

"Baiklah, kelompok pertama pentas duluan" ucap Kiyoteru sensei.

"Ayo" ajak Miku dan mereka semua maju kedepan kelas.

Dan...

**~BERSAMBUUUUNG~ *di bacok reader***

* * *

Chalice : Bersambung dulu aja... tim satu chap depan, soalnya panjang (mungkin #plak) *merenggangkan badan* kaga tahu ini bakal kocak atau kaga dan soal Simi 50% asli dari Game Simsimi (DAri ingatan chalice karena, modem chalice yang laptop kaga cocok dan yang cocok hilang entah berantah TTATT, jadi maaf kalau ada yang beda, soalnya... itu hasil dari ingatan chalice yang marah-marah sendiri gegara bicara sama ayam itu...*pundung*) jadi gomen sekali lagi... *nangis.

Kagemi : Walau masih chap depan dulu Drama tim satu...

Aoi : Apakah ada yang mau ngereview Fic GAJE chalice ini?

Mind To Review?


	2. Kelompok 1 : MikuRella

Chalice : Dunia bergetar (?) akan atas ketelatan chalice meng-update Fic yang sangat malas chalice lanjutkan~~~ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAHHHH! *nyanyi pakai nada Love is wars* *nyanyi pakai toa, bukan pakai mic* #kena lempar sepatu sama tetangga.

Yuna, Kagemi, Aoi : *bersembunyi*

Aoi : Bagaimana ini, creator kita udah kaga waras lagi.

Kagemi : Aku takut, Yua-chan (nama panggilan Yuna, bukan Typo), Aoi-chan

Yuna : Aku juga,

Kagemi : Oh iya *ngeluarin kertas*

Aoi : apa itu?

Kagemi : Kertas Sebelum dia jadi gila, Yua-chan, bacakan.

Yuna : "GOMENANSAI! Atas Lamanya update, soalnya ide drama Cinderella itu sudah terkuras habis dengan ficku yang baru ku publish di fandom lain, jadi gomenansai jika ceriitanya tidak memuaskan!, tertanda : Chalice07"

Kagemi & Aoi : (inner : Kalau Yuna membacakan yang ada tulisan minta maaf, kok jadi agak aneh ya...)

Disclaimer : Vocaloid BUKAN Milik Chalice, tapi... *nunjuk label tulisan Yamaha* Milik Yamaha dan crypton future media. Drama Ala Vocaloid barulah milik chalice X3 jadi maklum kalau GaJe.

Warning : GaJeness, Lebayness (di karenakan hari ini chalice lagi lebay), Cacadness, Anehness, TYPOness, kesalahan Mengeja EYDness, OOCness, Chalice masuk kedalam Fic untuk melengkapin-ness (?), OCness muncul, Dan lain-lain yang penuh -ness *gaploked*

* * *

Ket :

"ABC" = Bicara

_ABC = Keadaan di luar atau dunia nyata bukan di dalam cerita, jadi bisa di bilang ada kejadian nyelip XD_

_'ABC' = Bicara dalam hati saat mereka melakukan peran._

**ABC = sebuah tulisan di kertas atau apa, dan suara BGM atau SFX.**

ABC = Jalan cerita drama tersebut yang dibacakan sang narrator cerita di mic (?).

'ABC' = bicara dalam hati.

~Happy Reading~

* * *

Tim 1 Ready!

_Miku dkk keluar dari kelas untuk persiapan._

_Lampu mati seketika._

_Dan ajaibnya Ada sorot lampu diatas depan kelas._

_Muncul tulisan di papan tulis :_

* * *

**MIKURELLA! **

**Mikurella : Miku Hatsune.**

**Pangeran : Kaito Shion**

**Ibu tiri : Gumi megpoid**

**Bapak / Raja : Gumiya Megpoid (kekuarangan orang)**

**Kakak tiri 1 : Kaiko Shion**

**Kakak tiri 2 : Haku Yowane**

**Peri : Mikuo Hatsune**

**Narator, Tukang pos (?) dan Penjaga : Chalice07 (kekurangan orang alhasil Chalice membantu #dibunuh) (P.S : Chalice disini memakai baju pria (khusus tukang pos) demi melengkapi cerita XD Dan memplesetin sedikit nama chalice jadi kaga apa kan XD *di bunuh*)**

**Narrator pengganti : Kagemi Kageyami (OC Chalice)**

**(Penokohan hasil undi)**

* * *

**-THE DRAMA BEGIN!-**

Pada jaman dahulu kala~ Hiduplah seorang gadis bernama Miku rella Dimadu (_Narrator yang membacakan di gampar pakai negi Miku di belakang backstage_) Ehem... maaf ada kesalahan teknis (_Kiyo & Murid-murid : *sweadropped*) _Namanya MikuRella.

Dia mempunyai ibu tiri dan ayah tiri, ibu kandungnya meninggal karena kena jurus "NEGI DI KENYOT NYOOOT!" Serangan dari Miku Hachune (_Miku Hachune : *yang ada di rumah Miku* HACHIU! Kenapa aku merasa ada yang manggil aku ya, Miku! #abaikan_) (_Terdengar suara gamparan keras di belakang backstage_) Hohoho... maaf maaf... Maksudnya ibu kandungnya meninggal karena Habis makan baygon gegara mendengar iklan "Benci ususmu~ Minum Baygon setiap hari~" Dengan nada Yakulto (?) dan di nyanyikan oleh Yanti. Lauren (_Tiba-tiba terdengar suara jitakan maut di belakang backstage_) HUWEEE! GOMEN! GOMEN! AAAAH! YANTI MAAAF! CHA, CHALICE KAGA BERSALAH! (_Miku : WOY! Kalau mau teriak, micnya jangan lupa di matikan dulu_!) *Hening*

(_terdengar suara gaduh di belakang backstage) (Kiyoteru & Murid-murid : *Sweadropped* 'Sudah kami duga! jika tuh author yang bacakan narrator pasti jadinya begini!)_

Hehehe... maaf ada kesalahan teknis... Yap, penyebabnya adalah ibu kandungnya minum baygon karena Iklan itu terdengar seperti 'Cintai dirimu~ minum baygon setiap hari~ Seratus persen penyakit anda bakalan sembuh! Di dunia lain~' Dengan nada Yaklut dan di nyanyikan oleh sang narrator.

_Kiyoteru & murid-murid : *sweadropped tingkat akut*_

Kehidupan yang damai sekali~

Pada suatu hari...

"Mamiii~ Papih pergi dulu yach~" ucap Gumiya sambil mencolek dagu Gumi.

_Chalice : *di belakang backstage* *sakit perut ngelihat adegan yang super aneh di depannya* 'Dimana IMAGE KEREN GUMIYA?! *kena lempar gergaji es*_

"Iyaaah~ papiiii~" ucap Gumi sambil meluk Gumiya.

Kaiko, Miku dan Haku hanya sweadropped.

_'Hei... kok jadi begini dialog mereka?!' Batin Kaiko._

_'Memang ada dialog kaya begini ya?' Batin Haku._

_'Hei... kok mereka jadi begini?!' batin Miku._

Dan papi Gumiya pergi ke kota sebelah.

Hening...Rumah hening karena Gumiya pergi kerja.

Gumi menatap Mikurella dengan sinis.

"a, Ada apa ya, Mih?" tanya Mikurella.

"Kau nyuci, ngepel, betulin genteng, nyabut bulu kakiku, Bersihin kebun, main enggrang, ngebantuin doraemon nyuci (?) dan lain-lain" ucap Gumi sambil nyebutin pekerjaan-pekerjaan rumah ke Miku.

Mikurella hanya sweadropped 'KOK NYAMBUNG DORAEMON SIH?!' batinnya.

Dan Mikurella melakukan apa yang disuruh Mamih Gumi-chan walau dalam hatinya menangis meraung-raung mirip Singa mengaum (R_eader : APA HUBUNGANNYA!?)_

* * *

3 bulan kemudian

Muncul seseorang berambut hitam sedikit kecekolatan, memakai topi alhasil wajahnya kaga kelihatan, rambut diikat Ponitail pendek, memakai pakaian ala butler, membawa tas kecil di punggungnya datang ke rumah atau lebih tepatnya mansion.

Yap, bapak Gumiya Binti Soekartino (?) Megapoid Akawasha Haruchi meguhi Ronaldo Maduneo Hasan Jamez Julia Perez Gomez Selena (_Kiyoteru & Murid-murid : 'NAMA-NYA PANJANG AMAT?!) _ Adalah seorang pedagang kaya Dan sukses, jadi kaga heran kalau rumahnya mansion dan besar.

Mahluk misterius itu mengetuk pintu.

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

"Permisi" ucapnya seperti suara di ubah.

"Ya, ya, siapa ya?" terdengar suara Gumi

**CKLEK!**

Pintu dibuka, munculah Gumi.

"Ada apa ya?" tanya Gumi.

'Pasti dia butler orang kaya yang mau mesen barang!' Batin Gumi melihat pakaian Mahluk itu yang kaga jelas gendernya

"Saya adalah tukang pos, Saya membawa berita di kota sebelah" ucap mahluk misterius itu.

"JAH! TUKANG POS AJA PAKAI BAJU BUTLER SEMEWAH INI SIH?!" Teriak Gumi shock.

"Ah, anda boleh memanggil saya Charlie (Chalice : Ada masalah? Kaga ada kan? Udah ku plesetin dikit namaku kaga apalah =3= *dibunuh*) Yamikage, salam kenal" ucap mahluk itu dengan smilling dan suara di ubah.

Gumi hanya blushing _(Reader : *yang ikutan nonton* Woy! kok jadi Yuri sih!/ Chalice : _Maklum~ chalice disini crossdressing jadi cowo jadi maklumin saja~ :D / _Reader : *bunuh chalice*) _Melihat suara orang itu yang kedengaran seperti suara cowo walau agak sedikit kecewe-cewean.

"Ehem... Bolehkah saya masuk?" tanya Lelaki atau perempuan, masih di pertanyakan (?).

Gumi mengangguk dan mereka masuk.

* * *

"Jadi, kau mau membicarakan apa umm... Tuan Charlie?" tanya Gumi dengan santai.

_'Sejak kapan ada mahluk kaya dia ikut serta di dalam drama ini? setahu yang mahluk asal masuk itu Chalice07 deh, kenapa ada lelaki ini?" Batin Gumi bingung._

_"Jiakakaka! Bagaimana melihat chalice crossdressing? asal kau tahu saja, Gumi! ini adalah ficku jadi aku bisa berubah menjadi lelaki dan kau tidak mengetahuinya! haha! dengan ini aman deh!' Batin Charlie A.K.A Chalice dengan evil smirknya._

"Begini, aku membawa dua kabar, baik dan buruk" ucap Charlie A.K.A Chalice dengan wajah cool (_Chaline : Yang 100% ngebuat para Reader mau pergi dari tempat ini secepatnya)_

Kaiko, Haku dan Miku Rella Di madu (_miku : 'Awas kau Chalice! nanti keluar panggung ku cekek mati kau! *dendam*)_ datang ke ruang tamu dengan penasaran.

"Kabar Buruknya adalah..." Ucapan Charlie menggantung.

Gumi matanya melotot udah kaya orang kelebihan Vitamin A (?) saking tegangnya.

Haku Diam saja dengan penasaran dan khawatir-cemas-ragu.

Kaiko Makan es krim (?).

Miku rella dimadu, menunggu dengan cemas harap.

"...HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEE! AKU DI CUEKKIN SAMA ANJING KESAYANGKUUUU! KEJAM SEKALI BUKAN?!" Teriak Charlie a.k.a chalice sambil nangis dan dia mulai curhat dari dia awal bertemu dengan anjing kesayangannya sampai sekarang,

Seketika Rambut Gumi Rontok (Yang tidak di ketahui kenapa bisa) SAking cengonya ngedengar kabar buruk yang ternyata BUKAN untuk mereka tapi Charlie yang mengalaminya dan membutuhkan teman curhat.

Rambut Haku seketika menghitam (yang secara ajaib tidak ada yang mengetahuinya gimana caranya), saking kagetnya.

Kaiko rambutnya menjadi Putih (sama) saking kagetnya

MikuRella seketika menjadi pendek rambutnya (yang entah di tuker dengan Mikuo atau kejadian magic yang dialami GumiHakuKaiko) saking bengongnya.

"Lalu? Kabar baiknya?" tanya Gumi udah kesal dan seketika rambut mereka kembali seperti semula.

"Kabar baiknya? Oh iya, kabar baiknya adalah..." Ucapan Charlie menggantung lagi.

Semuanya yang disana (min Charlie) Menunggu dengan sabar.

"Bapak Gumiya Binti Soekartino (?) Megapoid Akawasha Haruchi meguhi Ronaldo Maduneo Hasan Jamez Julia Perez Gomez Selena, Meninggal kemarin di kota sebelah di dekat Kuburan yang dikatakan saksi mata (?) gegara dia mati shock gegara mengintip 7 kuntilanak lagi mandi di sungai" ucap Charlie yang membuat penghuni rumah hanya sweadropped.

'Kok jadi merasa mirip cerita yang ada 7 bidadarinya versi Chalice sih?!' batin mereka semua (min Charlie)

"APA PAPIH MATI?! BENERAN?! MBAK CHARLIE?!" Teriak Mikurella kaget.

Charlie hanya sweadropped 'KENAPA DIA TAHU SAYA CEWE?!"

"Mbak?! dia cowo bodoh!" teriak Gumi disambut anggukan Kaiko.

"Ah! mamih bodoh! di lihat dari badannya dia itu cewe! lihat ada lekukkan tubuh dan dadanya kaga bidang!" Omel Mikurella

Gumi, Kaiko dan Haku kaget karena kaga mengetahuinya

Charlie A.K.A Chalice hanya mendengus kesal karena ketahuan menyamar.

"AAAh~~ menyebalkan... Baiklah aku pergi dulu, Kabar nya sudah kukasih tahu jadi permisi" ucap Chalice dan melepaskan topi berwarna hitam itu dan menutup pintu Luar.

_'Tunggu! kalau ada chalice disini terus siapa yang BACAKAN narratornya?!' batin Miku, Gumi, Haku dan Kaiko kaget._

"Jadi Papi mati?" ucap Mereka semua dalam kesunyian.

"PAPIIII!" Teriak Gumi, Kaiko, Haku (?) dan MikuRella sambil nangis bombay

_Gumiya yang ada di belakang backstage hanya menangis terharu (dasar... padahal ini hanya drama kok dia terharu? Dasar...)_

* * *

Pemakaman bapak Gumiya Binti Soekartino (?) Megapoid Akawasha Haruchi meguhi Ronaldo Maduneo Hasan Jamez Julia Perez Gomez Selena, penuh tangis yang memilukan, apalagi Mikurella di madu (?) yang menangis sambil memeluk batu nisan Gumiya

_Gumiya yang berada di belakang backstage semakin menangis saking terharunya (Chalice :SADAR WOY! SADAR! ini drama! kok kamu jadi terharu sih?!)_

"PAPIII! kalau Papi mati gimana keadaan Mikurella? Miku tidak mau di siksa mami tiri Mikurella" Tangis Miku.

"Berisik KAU!" Bentak Gumi dan menarik rambut Miku.

_Gumiya yang sudah terlalu menghayati peran menjadi bapak yang baik, hanya menggeram kesal. (Chalice : Dasar...)_

"Ayo kita pulang kerumah dan kau sudah menjadi babu resmi kami!" bentak Gumi dan menyeret Mikurella.

"PAPIIIIII!" Teriak Mikurella sambil diseret Gumi

_Gumiya yang di belakang backstage hanya teriak "ANAAAKKUU!"_

_Chalice di belakang backstage sebagai Narrator hanya sweadropped melihat Gumiya terlalu menghayati..._

* * *

Hari demi Hari Miku sangatlah sengsara...

Dia di budak saudara tirinya.

Pembudakan keluarga tirinya sangatlah kaga jelas.

Ada yang nyuruh dia nge-sate buaya buat kasih makan ke tumbuhan wortelnya, Ada yang nyuruh membawa Sake rasa coklat (?), ada yang nyuruh bawa es krim rasa karpet (?), Nyuruh ngasih makan 'Carroti' (nama wortel) pakai Bedak (?), Ngambil es krim dari dalam tanah yang sudah di kubur setahun (hah?!), dan lain-lain :3

Mari pindah ke suatu tempat,

* * *

Dan seorang pria berambut hijau.

"KAIIIIIITOOOOOOOO!" Teriak Raja Gumiya bergema sampai luar kerajaan (Atau lebih tepatnya sampai keluar kelas)

"Ada apa?" tanya Pangeran Kaito dengan muka polosnya

"NANTI KITA MEMBUAT PESTA, DAN KAU HARUS MEMILIH SIAPA NANTI MENJADIKAN MEMPELAIMU! PAKAI TITIK, TIDAK PAKAI KOMA DAN KALI!" Omel Raja Gumiya kaga jelas.

"APUAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Kaito lebay.

"Kaga boleh membantah!" teriak Raja Gumiya.

* * *

**TOK! TOK!TOK!**

Terdengar suara pintu di ketuk.

Gumi membukakan pintu dan menemukan seorang pria atau perempuan berambut diikat ponytail, warna rambutnya hitam sedikit kecoklatan, memakai baju penjaga dan memakai topeng superman.

"Umm... anda siapa ya?" tanya Gumi.

"SAYA CHALICEMAN! SEORANG RENKERNASI SUPERMAN! HUAHAHAHAHA! YANG MEMBAWA SURAT UNDANGAN DARI RAJA GUMIYA!" Teriak Chalice sambil gaya superman.

Gumi hanya sweadropped.

"Undangan apa ya?" tanya Gumi.

"Kata Raja dia akan mengadakan pesta untuk mencari mempelai wanita pangeran Kaito, DAN Pesta diadakan pada JAM 7 malam, HAHAHAHA! LIHAT! PERKATAAN THE GREAT CHALICE TIDAK ADA YANG SALAH!" ucap Chalice sambil menggunakan nada Laharl di Disgea 1 (?)

Gumi hanya semakin sweadropped melihat kegilaan gadis itu.

'BAIKLAH SAYA PERGI DULU! DADAH! KEBENARAN PASTI MENANG!" Pekik Chalice dan terbang mirip superman.

Gumi hanya sweadropped.

_'GIMANA CARANYA TUH ANAK TERBANG?!' batinnya._

* * *

"Asyiiik! dengan begini kita ada kesempatan menjadi ratu!" teriak Kaiko senang.

Haku hanya mengangguk setuju.

Mikurella yang mendengarnya merasa tertarik.

"Umm... Mamih... Mikurella boleh ikut?" tanyanya.

"Boleh asalkan kau mendadanin anakku dan membereskan rumah" ucap Gumi.

mikurella mengangguk setuju dan melakukan apa yang disuruh Gumi.

Setelah ia menata rias Kaiko dan Haku dia segera membereskan rumah.

Gumi memanggil anaknya.

'hoi, ayo kita pergi naik kereta kuda, kereta kuda kerajaan sudah datang' bisik Gumi dan di sambut anggukan Haku dan Kaiko.

Dan mereka segera pergi ke kereta kuda dan meninggalkan MikuRella.

Mikurella sudah selesai membereskan rumah dan sadar dia ditinggalkan keluarganya

segera ia berlari ke belakang rumah dan menangis.

"Kenapa mereka tega meninggalkanku... hic!' tangisnya.

tiba-tiba dari pohon negi (?) munculah sebuah cahaya dan...

Terlihat wanita (atau lebih tepatnya pria jejadian) berambut Teal pendek, memakai pita bewarna polkadot, memakai gaun, memakai lipstik tebel, bulu matanya lentik, memegang negi sebagai tongkat ajaib, memakai sayap peri, dadanannya menor.

Mikurella yang melihatnya hanya cengo.

_'WTH?! SEJAK KAPAN MIKUO JADI BANCI TAMAN LAWANG?!' Batin Miku._

"Ada apa~ Mikurella? kenapa anda menangis~ cyin~" ucap Mikuo dengan nada banci yang ngebuat Miku ilfeel.

"A, Aku... Aku tidak bisa pergi ke pesta kerajaan, dan aku juga belum punya gaun" ucap Mikurella sedih.

"Oh biarlah saya membantu mu, akan saya ubah penampilanmu dan akan membuatkan mu Kereta kuda" ucap Mikuo dan mengayunkan negi ajaibnya.

"SIM SALABIM! MIKUO CANTIK DAN MANIS! DAN KECEH! HUM HAHAHA! CYIIIN~" Ucap bu Mikuo membacakan mantra GaJenya.

Miku hanya bisa sweadropped.

Seketika tubuh Miku di selebungin cahaya dan...

**CRRIIIING!**

Miku memakai gaun berwarna teal dan muncullah kereta kuda berbentuk Negi.

"Nah pegilah!" ucap Mikuo dan nendang Miku masuk.

"Ingat Kau akan mati suri (?) jika jam 12 malam! kalau masih bersama pangeran! (?)" Nasehat bu Mikuo di sambut anggukan Mikurella

**NGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENG!** entah itu kereta kuda atau mobil balab, yang pasti kecepatannya melebihin mobil balab, 250 km/jam, kaga percaya bukan? chalice juga kaga percaya.

* * *

Di kerajaan terlihat raja risih karena Pangeran tidak ada tanda-tanda menyukai salah satu dari putri tersebut.

Tiba-tiba para pengunjung terpesona melihat sesuatu yang bergerak ke arah mereka, begitu juga Pangeran Kaito dan Raja Gumiya (?).

Muncullah MikuRella yang membuat menarik perhatian.

"Oh, cantik sekali dikau, mau kah kau menari denganku?" Tanya Kaito disambut anggukan Mikurella.

Dan mereka menari tanpa sadar waktu sudah pukul 12 malam.

TENG! TENG! TENG!

Miku kaget dan berlari.

Kaito mengejar Miku sampai kebelakang istana

"Jangan mengikutinku!" bentak Miku.

"Tapi aku menyukaimu" ucap Kaito.

"Tidak! ak-" Belum selesai Miku marah dia langsung mati (_Reader : *shock! lalu bunuh chalice selaku sang narrator)_

"MIKUUURELLA (?)! jangan mati! aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu" Kaito kaget.

"Kalau kau mati aku juga mati" ucap Kaito dan meminum racun lalu mati.

Miku segera bangun dan melihat Kaito udah is dead (?)

"PANGERAN KAITOO!" Tangis Mikurella.

"Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamuuu! Kalau kau mati aku juga mati" tangis Mikurella dan memegang pisau kecil dan menusuk dirinya.

_(Reader yang sedang nonton berteriak "KOK JADI MELENCENG KE ROMEO DAN JULIET SIH?!" pekik Reader sambil ke belakang backstage dan ngehajar Chalice)_

Dan Raja Gumiya menikah dengan Ibu tiri Gumi, dan mereka hidup berbahagia selamanya

**~OWARI~**

* * *

_Tirai tertutup, Kiyoteru, murid-murid, dan Reader yang ikutan numpang nonton hanya cengo._

_"KOK JADI BEGINI CERITANYA?!" Teriak mereka._

_Chalice yang berada di belakang backstage di hajar habis-habisan sama Miku karena memplesetin namanya disana dan Kagemi kabur secepatnya sebelum di bunuh Miku karena ikut-ikutan plesetin nama._

_'Ehem... baiklah, kelompok dua, giliran kalian" panggil Kiyoteru setelah melihat kelompok satu datang kekelas dan duduk di meja masing-masing._

_"AYO~" ajak Rin_

_Dan kelompok dua segera berjalan._

**_~BERSAMBUNG~_**

* * *

Chalice : Bagaimana? Gajekan? Gajekan? maklum chalice lagi gila hari ini :3, Dan lagi... maaf jika chalice main masuk, soalnya... Kelompok ini kekuarangan orang dan ... saya selaku membacakan narrator di drama mereka juga maklumin oke?

Reader : *bunuh chalice* KOK JADI BEGINI CERITANYA?!

Chalice : *tepar*

Kagemi : Maaf kalau alur kecepatan...

Aoi : Walau begitu...

Yuna : Adakah Reader yang mau berbaik hati... memberi Review walau fic ini GaJe?

* * *

**Balas Review :**

* * *

**Yuu Nisshoku :**

Salam kenal juga, Yuu-san (boleh panggil demikian?)

Benar, Simi ayam yang kacau, kalau bisa tarik tuh ayam keluar dari android, rasanya pengen motong terus di goreng lalu di makan *di gampar simi*

benarkah? hahaha, saya senang di bagian itu bisa bikin anda nyengir X3

kaga apa panjang-panjang XD justru chalice suka yang panjang-panjang :3

sudah update~

terimakasih atas Review dan Favenya, Yuu-san XD

* * *

**Saitou Kemiko-Arishima Joruri :**

Nasib putri sama kaya chalice XD terperangkap dengan buku-buku *pundung* Setuju dengan anda X3

Tidak, saya tidak berjanji #di bunuh Putri-chan.

Benar, saking sebelnya pengen motong tuh ayam.

Benar, Simi kau sangat hebat! Kita berharap Luka dan Gaku segera menikah dan punya anak #di timpuk pakai queen tuna (?)

Sudah lanjut X3

Terimakasih atas Reviewnya, Putri-chan

* * *

**Karen Whiet : **

Benarkah? chalice senang X3

Hahaha... nasib Karen-chan mirip chalice :3, ketawa-ketawa habis itu nyaris di bawa sama tante ke RSJ karena di kira chalice udah gila :3

Sudah update XD

Terimakasih atas Reviewnya, Karen-chan X3

* * *

**Kisasa Kaguya :**

Benarkah? chalice senang :3

apa boleh buat... banyak yang minta sequelnya tapi kaga apa XD chalice juga senang membuat sequelnya (walau susah)

memang mereka pada gendeng semua #dibunuh.

Yuna : Alah! Itu contoh cowo kaga cinta sama cewenya *gampar Ryu*#abaikan

Terimakasih atas Reviewnya dan Favenya, Sasa-chan XD

Anda juga harus Ganbatte XD

* * *

**Nijihana Oichi :**

Ngomong-ngomong soal Remedial Khusus Vocaloid yang jerman... Chalice mustinya nulis JEjeRan kanoMAN, kaga sampai kesitu idenya *pundung*

Oke back to balas review (?)

Benarkah? Chalice senang XD

Pitung itutuh pahlawan Betawi yang punya ilmu kebal dan ujung-ujungnya di bunuh Jenderal Sekutu gegara gurunya memberi tahu rahasia kebalnya

Oke, saya akan Ganbatte XD

Sudah update~

Terimakasih atas reviewnya, Oichi-san (boleh panggil demikian?)

* * *

**vhi :**

Benarkah senangnya XD

Benar, pada nanya pada Simsimi, padahal kaga bakal dapat jawaban dari ayam itu #di bunuh simi

Sudah update XD

Terimakasih atas reviewnya, Vhi-san

* * *

** Anime. Lovers4ever :**

memang mereka gila, ah malah dari dulu uda gila #di bunuh.

SimSimi sejenis aplikasi yang memakai internet dan hebatnya tuh kita jawab apa pasti dia nyambung (walau jawabannya kaga jelas) hebat yang ngebuatnya bisa buat seperti itu

Mereka memang cocok XD #di bunuh Luka #hidup lagi.

Terimakasih atas Reviewnya, Uzu-chan XD

* * *

Mind To Review?


	3. Kelompok 2 : LenTung

chalice : *ngendap-ngendap kabur dari lokasi*

Yuna, Kagemi, Aoi : (inner : MENCURIGAKAN!)

Yuna : Gelagat mencurigakan sekali kamu, Chalice *Nyeret Chalice mendekat TKP (?)*

Chalice : AYEEE KHILAF! *logat Betawi jaman dulu* MAAF KAN SAYA TELAT UPDATE TTATT, Soalnya saya mencari informasi lebih di internet (susah sekali dan cerita pitung di PLKJ/PLBJku hilang DX) dan mengetik cerita ini TTATT.

Yuna, Kagemi, AOI : KENAPA KAU PAKAI LOGAT BETAWI!?, CHALICE?!

Chalice : GOMEEEN! kan ini soal cerita betawi jadi kaga apa donk #killed.

Disclaimer : *kecapean mental maupun fisik #plak* Vocaloid bukan milik chalice (kalian tahu siapa yang punya kan? chalice cape ngulang #dibunuh), tapi kalau cerita GaJe ini milik chalice :3

Warning : SANGAT Garing DX, GaJe, Abal, Tidak benar dalam EYD, TYPO, OOC, OC mungkin, Lebay, Bahasa kacau, bahasa campuran betawi-jepang-indo-inggris-gaul, Bahasa sedikit kasar atau sedikit 'hentai', FIC YANG GILA KARENA CHALICE LAGI GILA HARI INI, Dll.

* * *

Ket :

"ABC" = Bicara

_ABC = Keadaan di luar atau dunia nyata bukan di dalam cerita, jadi bisa di bilang ada kejadian nyelip XD_

_'ABC' = Bicara dalam hati saat mereka melakukan peran._

**ABC = sebuah tulisan di kertas atau apa, dan suara BGM atau SFX.**

ABC = Jalan cerita drama tersebut yang dibacakan sang narrator cerita di mic (?).

'ABC' = bicara dalam hati.

* * *

**Balas Review :**

**Karen Whiet : **

Iya, Chalice lagi nostlagia dengan cinderella makanya jadi begini :3

Cerita X3 *ditabok*

Tidak mungkin, kan Kita belum tahu bagaimana XD

Chalice juga bingung gimana caranya bisa kaya gitu #gaploked. kalau Miku dia merobek bajunya pas Ada cahaya terang XD

Memang sengaja di buat OOC :3, benarkah? chalice senang XD

Terimakasih atas Reviewnya :3

Dan sudah update XD

* * *

**Minami no Hikari Kagamine :**

Chalice juga kaga tahu kenapa bisa dapat ide kaya gitu XD.

Tapi intinya... terimakasih atas reviewnya XD

* * *

**CoreFiraga :**

Chalice juga bingung ini cinderella atau juliet dan romeo :3,

Benarkah? Chalice aja ketawa sampai 15 menit aja langsung tepar XD

Kagemi : Tenang aja, chalice udah sering di bunuh Vocaloid Chara dan Ocnya, jadi bisa di bilang dia immortal di dalam ficnya :D

Tidak, chalice justru senang kalau ada reader menulis review panjang-panjang XD

Sudah update XD

Terimakasih atas Fave dan Reviewnya XD

* * *

**Saitou Kemiko-Arishima Joruri :**

Benarkah? chalice juga pengen ngelihat gumiya XD

Thia? Umm... bentar *mikir*... Boleh kok XD

Sudah update XD

Terimakasih atas Reviewnya XD.

* * *

**Kisasa Kaguya :**

Chalice tertawa membaca review anda, lucu dan humor nya terasa (?) XD

Oke, ini mulai OOT...

Benar, nama yang cukup indah kan? #di timpuk Wortel.

Setuju, Kebalik ya XD hahahaha #dibunuh.

Oke, anda juga harus ganbatte XD

Terimakasih atas Reviewnya XD

* * *

**NijihanaOichi :**

Benar... pooor... Miku *puk-puk kepala Miku* #kena timpuk negi.

Oke, Saya akan ganbatte XD

Terimakasih atas Reviewnya dan Favenya, Oichi-chan XD

Sudah update XD

* * *

**nekoyoshyosh : **

Sudah ada nih, silahkan di baca XD

Sudah lanjut XD

Terimakasih atas reviewnya XD

* * *

Note : Gomen jika cerita pitungnya aneh dan kacau... Chalice udah lupa cerita originalnya *pundung* jadi cerita Pitung akan di ubah chalice 89% alias nyaris sepenuhnya *dibunuh warga Betawi jaman dulu (?)*

~Happy Reading~

* * *

_Tim 2 segera keluar dari kelas dan tirai di tutup (?), lampu di matikan dan TENG! TENG! Saatnya nonton bioskop (?)._

* * *

**LenTung (?)**

**LenTung : Len Kagamine.**

**Komandan kompeni : Lui**

**Pak Piun (Bapak Pitung) : Meito sakine.**

**bu Pinah (Ibu Pitung) : Meiko Sakine.**

**Prajurit Kompeni : Dell Honne**

**Haji Naipin (Guru Pitung) : Rin Kagamine.**

**Narator, Prajurit Kompeni : Chalice07 (Reader : JAH! Nih author masih jadi narrator aja!)**

**Narrator pengganti : Kagemi Kageyami (oc Chalice)**

* * *

Jaman dahulu di betawe _(*tiba-tiba ada suara gamparan di belakang Backstage*)_

_Pencinta cerita Betawi : KENAPA JADI BETAWE?!_

_Chalice : oh salah ya? #digampar_

Betawi di kuasai oleh Mbak Belanda (*_Terdengar suara lentusan senjata* Belanda Sekutu : WOY! author bodoh! kenapa nama negara kami jadi 'mbak'?! kami bukan cewe aja! kami juga ada yang cowo! #abaikan_) Yang JUAHAT (?) dan Kejam!

Rakyat Betawi sangat-sangat-sangat miiiiiiiskiiiin sekali *suara bernada*

Di sana hiduplah seorang yang belajar bela diri dari GURU Rinny-sensei! (?) yang bernama LenTung (?) atau bisa di bilang Lontong _(*terdengar suara lindesan di belakang backstage yang mengakibatkan penonton sweadropped_*) Ralat! Ralat! namanya LenTung.

"Rinny-sensei (_Reader : Kami bingung? ini lokasinya di indonesia atau di jepang? Pakai sensei segala *Sweadropped*), _Apakah ada yang mau ajarkan ke aye?" tanya Lentung.

"Hohoho... ada-ada, jurus rahasia ku" ucap Rinny sambil ngelus jenggot ( _Reader dan Kiyo-sensei : HEEELLL!? SEJAK KAPAN RIN ADA JENGGOT?!)_

Lentung yang mendengar jurus rahasia segera dia mempertajam pendengarannya dan sangat tertarik.

"Apa itu, Cek gu! _(Reader : (inner : KOK JADI BAHASA BEGINI?!)" _Tanya LenTung.

"Jurusnya adalah..." Ucapan Guru Rin menggantung, dia segera menggerakkan tangannya mirip mau mengeluarkan jurus bela diri.

**SFX : DENG! DEEEENG! DENG DENG DENG! DENG! DEEEENG! *nada suaranya nada suara musik china :D*)**

Lentung memandang gerakan-gerakan Rin dengan mata bling-bling.

"JURUS BAU KETEK SATE AYAM (_kiyo-sensei dan murid-murid : (inner : Sejak kapan Sate ayam punya Ketek?!)" _Ucap Rin sambil makan sate ayam.

BRUUUK!

LenTung jatuh ala anime

"Senseii! (?) Kapan kau mengajarkan aku jurus rahasia yang kau tadi kasih tahu tadi!" rengek LenTung _(*terdengar suara gamparan keras dari backstage*)_

"Uhuk... sabar, Sensei mau makan sate ayam dulu," ucap Rin sambil makan sup ayam (?).

"SENSEIIIIII!" Rengek LenTung dengan puppy eyes ( _*yang membuat para Fansgirl Len dan Chalice yang berada di backstage Nosebleed*)_

"Sabar sabar, aye mau makan dulu, bisakah ente (?) diam?" tanya Rin Sensei sambil mengelus Jenggot _(*terdengar tendangan keras di belakang backstage*)_

UWAAAH! GOMEN! GOMEN! SAYA BERCANDAAAAAA! (_Kiyosensei dan Murid-murid hanya sweadropped)_ UWAAAAAAH! JANGAN BUNUH SAYA FANSBOY RIN! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (_Lui : HEI! matikan Micnya dulu!)_

*hening*

_(*terdengar suara gamparan dan jitakan kencang di belakang backstage membuat para penonton sweadropped*)_

EHEM... gomen... ada kesalahan teknis.

Rin-sensei segera terpengaruh dengan jurus puppy eyes Len yang ngebuat wanita nosebleed, segera memakan habis makanannya, Piring dan sendoknya juga ikut serta masuk kedalam perutnya (?)

"Baiklah saya akan mengajarkan 2 jurus rahasia gurumu itu, kau sudah berhasil mendapatkan semua jurusku, sekarang aku akan menurunkan 2 jurus rahasiaku" ucap Rin dengan tegas.

"jurus apa itu, Guru rin!" teriak LenTung kaga sabar.

"Jurus pertama adalah ilmu kebal!" ucap Rin dengan tegas.

"Dan jurus kedua?" tanya LenTung dengan tidak sabar

"Akan saya kasih tahu setelah kau bisa menyempurnakan jurus kebal ini" ucap Rin dengan tenang "Jurus itu gampang sekali di pelajarin walau kekuatan mengalahkan musuh cukup kuat, tapi akan saya ajarkan jurus Kebal karena itu susah, jadi kau mengerti itu, LenTung?, dan Ingat jurus kedua hanya bisa di pakai sekali" tanya Rin.

LenTung menganggukkan kepalanya "SAYA MENGERTI SENSEIII!"

* * *

Setelah LenTung berjalan pulang karena sudah tidak pulang 1 hari 1 malam #plak.

"AKU PULANG!, Ibuuu! ayaaaaaaah~" ucap LenTung dengan suara bernada saat dia memasukin area dalam rumah.

"Selamat pulang, LenTung" ucap Meiko dengan smilling,

"Ah, selamat pulang, LenTung, bagaimana dengan pelajaran ilmu silatmu?" tanya Meito sambil nyangkul lantai (?)

"Baik, ayah" ucap LenTung dengan senyum bak matahari.

"Hohoho... Senyuman charmingku ternyata menurun padamu yah, nak" ucap Meito sambil menepuk pundak LenTung.

"Iya donk, ayah, LENTUUUUNG GITUUH LOCH~" ucap LenTung bangga sambil bergaya alay,

Dan di belakang background dua mahluk nista itu terdapat tulisan "HAHAHAHAHA!"

_'KOK JADI BEGINI CERITANYA?!' Batin Meiko, Kiyoteru, penonton dan Reader sambil sweadropped._

"Nah, Nak. besok kau harus membantu bapak di ladang, 'kay? Kau tahukan anak baek musti taat kepada orang tua" ucap Meito dengan senyuman charmingnya.

LenTung mengangguk berati iya "TENTU SAJA BABEH! (?)" teriak LenTung dengan semangat api sepanas 100000 celcius dari permukaan laut (?)

Meito dan LenTung berpelukan ala teletubes.

Meiko hanya bisa sweadropped sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

* * *

LenTung membantu Babehnya atau bahasa kerennya Bokapnya atau Nyokapnya (*_terdengar suara tamparan maut di belakang backstagenya_*) atau Bapaknya atau bahasa paling kerennya his Father (?). di ladang.

Pekerjaan di ladangnya di mulai dari :

- Ngeggoda wanita belanda (*_terdengar suara tabokan di belakang backstage*_

- Nyangkul batu (?)

- nanem duit (?) di kebon.

- Nyiram Hewan di dalam tanah (?).

- Meluk tumbuhan pisang (?) dengan aura pink-pink.

- Cium-cium pisang raja.

dan... (*_sebelum chalice menyelesaikan kata-kata dia sudah di tabok Reader duluan*) _KENAPA KALIAN MEMUKULKU?! (_Reader : CERITANYA JADI GAJE TAUUU! UDAH! HABISIN DURASIN SAJA! CEPETAN! TOPIKNYA LANGSUNG_!) OKE, OKE...

Die (bukan bahasa inggris lho, ini hanya asal saja #plak) Melihat Babehnya di tabok sekutu eh? atau kompeni ya? tau ah Gulita (*_terdengar gamparan maut di belakang backstage*)_

"HEI! Kau! Kau bisa kaga sih nyangkul dengan cepat?!" omel Dell selaku sang sekutu.

"Uuhuhuhuhu... maafkan aye bapak... saya sudah tue (?) saya sakit linu nih..." keluh Meito sambil megang punggungnya.

"Bapak! bapak! memangnya aye bapak lu apa?!" Omel Dell yang lupa dia melakonin Kompeni " Kalau pegal pakai tolak Ang*n (_Reader : 'apa hubungannya coba?')" _ucap Dell sambil promosi sebuah minuman tertulis TOLAK TANAH (?).

Meito hanya sweadropped melihat Kompeni tersebut Malah promosi minuman,

"AAAH! NO BERI NO SIK! SEKARANG! BERIKAN AYE BARANG-BARANG YANG ENTE PUNYA!" omel Dell sambil berkacak pinggang.

Meito segera mengambil cadangan celana pendeknya yang dia simpan di dalam Bra-nya, (_Reader, Kiyoter, penonton : WTH?! MEITO PAKAI bra?! DEMI KAMI SAMA!) _dan memberikannya ke Dell.

"Apa ini?" tanya Dell melihat Meito memberikannya sebuah celana dalam (?).

"Cadangan celana dalamku, kan kau bilang memberikan apa yang kupunya sekarang jadi yang ada sekarang ya ini" ucap Meito dengan tenang.

"Jadi aye terima nih?" tanya dell dengan logat betawi walaupun dia melakonin Belanda.

"Ya iyalah!" omel Meito.

Akhirnya dengan berat hati-berat badan- berat tangan- berat kepala- berat kaki- berat dosa (?)- dan- (*_terdengar suara lindesan di belakang backstage_*)

Back to stori,

Lentung melihat babehnya di palak Kompeni itu hanya menggeram kesal.

'Awas kau belanda! kau sudah menyiksa Rakyat Betawi! akan saya balas engkau!' batinnya sambil memecahkan 1 tangkai sapu lidi (Reader : JAH! gitu aja bangga!)

LenTung mendapat ide cukup 'Brilian' yaitu adalah... MENJUAL DIRI (*terdengar suara lindesan dan tabokan di belakang backstage*) Oke, Oke... maaf ada kesalahan sangat teknis (?) yang benar adalah... DIA MENCURIIII! YEAH! MAGIC LENTUNG BERAKSI! (_Reader : Lu kate ini Magic Kaito apa?!)_

DAN Lentung segera menulis surat untung Ketua kompeni Lui.

* * *

Di sebuah TEMPAT yang megah terlihat sang Ketua Kompeni, LUI VAN DHE BOSCH (_Kagemi : Memangnya ini sudah di tahun berapa, chalice? kok ada van de bosch sih?!)_

Dia memegang sebuah kertas

**"By : LenTung si cowo Keceh.**

**To : Kompeni Leader (?).**

**Pada tanggal x, bulan Z tahun XXXX Saya akan mencuri harta benda anda, bersiap-siaplah!**

**tertanda Magic LenTung."**

Lui, hanya bisa sweadropped membacanya.

"Bagaimana ini, tuan Lui? Hamba takut dia mencuri barang-barang hasil rampasan dari Rakyat Betawi?" tanya Lelaki atau perempuan ya? berambut hitam sedikit kecoklatan, bermata hitam sedikit coklat, berambut ponytail pendek, memakai seragam lelaki kompeni.

"Biarkan saja, Charlie, Aku yakin dia kaga berhasil Merampas harta benda belanda ini" ucap Lui dengan tenang.

"TUUUAAAAN LUUUIIII!" terdengar sebuah teriakan memanggil Lui.

Lui melihat Dell berlari sambil memegang sebuah kardus.

"Ada apa?" tanya Lui

"Saya sudah membawa barang rampasan dari rakyat" ucap Dell dengan tenang.

"Bagus, coba kau sebutkan apa saja yang sudah kau rampas sekarang?' tanya Lui.

"Penghasilan kita menurun drastic, akan saya sebutkan benda apa saja yang saya dapat,1. Celana dalam Pak Meito, 2. 12 Emas palsu, 3. 25 Perak rusak, 4. Bra PAK MEITO, 5. 100 kilogram jagung, ..." Dell menyebutkan semua benda yang berada di kardus kecil yang entah gimana caranya benda-benda itu muat di dalam kardus kecil itu.

Lui hanya ngangguk-ngangguk mengerti "Jadi mereka sudah tidak ada harta seperti emas, Perak, berlian dan Perhiasan ya?" tanya Lui.

Dell angguk-angguk

"Baiklah Nanti bulan depan kita paksa mereka harus ada benda-benda berharga" ucap Lui

Dell angguk-angguk disco.

"Ngomong-ngomong ada yang kurang" ucap Lui.

"apa itu?" tanya Dell.

"Celana Dalam Ring" ucap Lui dengan wajah datar.

_Ring yang berada di mejanya hanya menampilkan wajah kesal dan blushing, segera ia melemparin Lui dengan Harisen besar dan ALHASIL TEPAT mengenai wajah SHOTA Lui._

"Ehem... akan saya ralatkan perkataan saya, Baiklah, bubar semuanya BUBAR! NO BU NO BAR! BUBAR!" omel Lui sambil ngeluarin cambuk.

'Charlie' dan Dell lari demi menyelamatkan diri dari Cambukan Maut pak Lui.

"HUWAAAA! LUI-CHAN MARAAAH!" teriak 'Charlie' dengan suara yang berubah drastis mirip cewe.

"Diam kau Lelaki jejadian!" omel Dell sambil lari.

dan mereka sembunyi dii.. Charlie sembunyi di dalam gentong dan Dell di dalam kardus yang mau di paketin besok.

* * *

Lentung berada di rumah Pak Lui kompeni shota.

Dia berhasil mencuri hasil rampasan di rumah pak Hadeh-hadeh Lui (namanya kok jadi ganti sih?!)

dia menghitung hasil rampasannya.

di mulai dari :

- Emas 100 gram (?)

- Perak 1 kilogram

- Celana Dalam dan bra Bapaknya.

- Perhiasan 250 buah

- Permata 120 buah.

- Sepatu buntut 500 buah.

- Sapu lidi 120 buah.

- Rempah-rempah 123 buah.

- 50 karung beras

- dll.

"Baiklah akan saya bagikan ini ke rakyat jelata" ucap LenTung dan pergi ke alun-alun kota.

* * *

sudah 5 hari Kompeni belanda kecolongan.

"Bagaimana ini, Tuan Lui?! Harta benda kita sudah menipis!" teriak 'Charlie' Panik,

"Iya, dan parahnya lagi Celana dalam Pak Meito dan duplikat celana dalam yang saya buat dari punya Ring kecolongan juga" ucap Lui dengan wajah Datar dan gaya mikir.

_Ring yang berada di tempat duduknya hanya blushing berat 'HEI!? GIMANA CARANYA DIA NGEDUPLIKAT?! APAKAH WAKTU KERJA KELOMPOK DIA AMBIL DAN DIA DUPLIKATIN?! Awas kau Lui! Dasar Kekasih yang mesum!' Batin Ring dan sudah menyiapkan Harisen yang siap memukul Lui setelah drama selesai._

'Charlie' dan Dell hanya sweadropped.

"Kita harus menangkapnya agar kita tidak rugi" ucap Dell mengusulkan

'Charlie' dan Lui mengangguk setuju.

* * *

LenTung berada di depan rumah pak Lui dan siap mencuri lagi.

Saat dia masuk kedalam gerbang tuh mansion dia melihat... uhuk... sebuah banci eh? tunggu 'charlie' kan cewe wujud Charlie kan wujud crossdressingnya Chalice?! jadi bisa di bilang cewe yang beraura suram.

"Selamat datang, Pak Lentung" ucap Gadis itu dengan senyuman skartiknya, sambil membungkuk hormat.

"ah iya, terimakasih atas sambutannya yang ramah ini (?)" ucap Lentung sambil memberi hormat

Dan dua mahluk insan nista ini hanya tertawa garing.

_**Krik...krik...krik (Bapak Jangkrik numpang lewat :3 #killed )**_

"ehem... baiklah, Pak Lui ingin ketemu anda, LenTung" ucap Gadis itu sambil berdehem dan auranya sekarang kaga suram lagi tapi sparkling!

"Benarkah? memangnya ada apa?" tanya Lentung dengan 'BAKA'nya.

Gadis itu hanya sweadropped.

"TENTU SAJA BUAT MENGHUKUM MU LENTUUUUUNG! KAU SUDAH MEMBUAT NASIB BELANDA MISKIN! INI SUNGGUH TERLALU!" omel Gadis itu dan memegang kerah (?) baju Lentung dan menggoyang-goyangkannya saking frustasinya.

"UUUUUWAAAAAAH! LEPASKAN SAYAAAA!" Teriak LenTung.

"TIDAAAK AKAN! KEMBALIKAN BARANG-BARANG YANG KAU RAMPAS, LENTUUUUNG!" teriak Gadis itu dan menggoyangkan kepala Lentung.

"UWAAAAAAH! Otak saya geteeeeeeeeeeeeeer!" teriak Lentung saat kepalanya di goyang-goyangkan gadis itu.

Dan gadis itu tetap menyiksa Lentung tanpa ampun...

Dell yang melihatnya hanya sweatdropped.

"Hei, Chalice, kau sudah menyiksanya, bisa-bisa dia anmesia (?) tau" ucap Dell sambil sweatdropped.

"Oh iyaya! aye lupe!" teriak gadis itu dan menghetikan 'menggetarkan otak LenTung' "AYO IKUT AYE, LENTUNG!"omel gadis itu dengan wajah kesal.

"Hei, kau kompeni atau orang betawi?! kok pakai logat betawi?!" omel lentung kesal.

"Kaga apa donk! hobi hobi gue! Tante gue aja kaga pernah komplain gue pakai logat betawe!" Omel gadis itu dengan muka evil smile.

LenTung hanya sweadropped.

Dan mereka masuk kedalam mansion itu.

* * *

"HOHOHO marbelous! marbelous (?)! Kalian berhasil membawa LenTung!" puji Lui sambil tepuk tangan.

Chalice tanpa crossdressing hanya tersenyum senang "Tentu saja, Luiiiii-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan~" ucapnya sambil loncat-loncat kegirangan mirip MKKB (masa kecil kurang bahagia)

Lui, Lentung dan Dell hanya sweadropped melihat aksi 'Kekanakkan' chalice yang kambuh dan musti di bawa ke Rumah sakit jiwa (?).

"Ehem, kau tau kenapa aye membawa ente ke sini?" tanya Lui.

Lentung hanya geleng-geleng.

"Sebenarnya alasan saya adalah..." ucap Lui menggantung.

**KACHANK!**

Chalice dan Dell menodongin LenTung dengan Shotgun.

"MEMBUNUHMUUU! HAHAHAHAHA!" Tawa Lui dengan psikopat.

**DOOOOR! (entah ini pakai senjata apa yang bisa menghasilkan suara yang mirip dengan asli #plak.)**

Lui, Chalice dan Dell hanya bercengo-ria~

Lentung...

Lentung...

LENTUUUNG MASIH HIDUP SODARA-SODARA SEKALIAN!

Lentung bergaya ala super hero.

"HUAHAHAHA! AKU MEMILIKI JURUS KEBAL! SEHINGGA KALIAN TIDAK BISA MEMBUNUH AYEEEEEE! HAHAHAHA!" tawanya mirip tawa antagonis (?)

Chalice, Lui dan Dell hanya sweatdropped

_'Hei LEN! kok kamu jadi bersuara mirip antagonis sih?! yang antagonis ini kami tahuuu!' batin mereka._

"Cih! tembak dia lagiii!" komando Lui.

Chalice dan Dell menembakin Lentung dengan panah cinta (*terdengar suara tabokan dan suara sayatan pedang di belakang backstage*) KAGEHA! JANGAN BERUSAHA MENEBAS MEREKA! INI DI LUAR UNDANG-UNDANG TAHU! _(Rin : Hei, Kagemi! setidaknya Matikan Mic dulu deh...) _mic? OH IYAAAAAA! SAYA LUPA! TUNGGU BENTAR, NARRATOR PENGGANTI PERGI DULU, ADA URUSAN.

*hening*

_'KOK JADI DEJAVU YA?!' Batin Kiyoteru, Reader dan Penonton._

_'PEMBUAT DAN OCNYA SAMA AJA! KAGA BERES SEMUA!' batin Len, Lui dan Dell._

"..."

(*terdengar suara tabokan dan suara shotgun beneran di belakang backstage*)

*hening sejenak*

ehem! tes... tes... 3...2...1... Lenny mahluk shota...tes...tes...

"HEEEEEI!" protes Len kesal.

Oke, back to story.

Chalice dan Dell segera menembakin Lentung dengan Shotgun mereka lagi.

**DOR! DOOOOR! DEEEEEEEER! ONE TWO THREE! YAIYAIYAIYA!~! *suara lagu hape mainan* (?) (jadi nostlagia (?))**

Chalice dan Dell setelah menembak, mata mereka terbelalak.

LENTUNG TIDAK TERLUKA SEDIKITPUN!

"HAHAHAHA! SUDAH KU BILANG *dengan nada lagu sudah ku bilang, tetes air mata~ (lupa namanya #plak)* AKU PUNYA JURUS KEBAL!" Tawa LenTung mirip antagonis.

Chalice dan dell hanya cengo dan Lentung segera kabur dari TKP.

"KEJAR DIAAAAAAAAAAA!" Komando Lui.

Dell mengejar LenTung sedangkan Chalice duduk di lantai sambil makan sarden (?).

"HEI! KENAPA KAU MALAH MAKAN?!" omel Lui.

"Aku tidak punya energi lebih, kau tahukan aku tipe gadis yang mempunyai energi kecil" ucap Chalice sambil makan sarden bakar,

Lui hanya geleng-gelengkan kepala.

* * *

LenTung pergi ke ruang eh salah, tempat rahasianya yang hanya di ketahui dia, bapak dan ibunya, dan gurunya.

"Fiuh~ Untung saja saya berhasil kabur dan membawa sedikit barang rampasan" ucap LenTung.

Ibunya datang ke Lentung.

"ANAAAAAAAAKKKUUU!" teriaknya.

Lentung yang melihat ibunya hanya berteriak.

"PERGI! KAU BUKAN IBUKU!" teriak LEntung.

"APA?! KUKUTUK KAU JADI PISANG RAJA!" teriak Meiko dengan suara kesal.

MEito yang berada di dekat lokasi hanya sweadropped.

_'KOK JADI MALING KUDANG SIH CERITANYA?!' batin Meito, Reader, Kiyo dan penonton_

"Ibuu! saya punya sedikit barang rampasan untuk anda" ucap Lentung dan memberikan 1 gram (?) emas.

**PLETAK!**

"DASAR ANAK BUODOH! INI JANTUNG BAPAKLUUU! BERANINYA ELU BUNUH BAPAK LUU! DASAR ANAK DURHAKA!" bentak Meiko setelah memukul LenTung memakai Centongan nasi.

_'KOK JADI MELENCENG KE TANGKUBAN PERAHU?!' batin Meito, Reader, kiyo,dan penonton sambul cengo_

"Ampuuunin aye," ucap Lentung sambil nangis kejer.

* * *

Kita pindah ke lokasi lain, di lokasi Lentung udah kaga bener.

Terlihat Lui, Dell dan Chalice menyusun sebuah rencana licik.

"Apa kau sudah tahu lokasi bapak dan ibunya Lentung?" tanya Lui.

"Sudah, Komandan" jawab Dell.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan lokasi gurunya Lentung, Chalice?" tanya Lui.

"Sudah, Komandan" Jawab Chalice sambil memberi hormat laksana Prajurit.

"Bagus, kita tangkap mereka untuk memancing Lentung!" ucap Lui dengan liciknya.

* * *

**TOK! TOK! TOK! DUAG! DUAG! DUAAAAAAAAAAG!**

Dell mengetuk pintu sebuah gubuk dengan kasarnya.

"Iye! iye! sabar kek!" omel pemilik rumah itu.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEI! APAKAH DISINI ADA PENGHUNINYA?! CEPETAN BUKA KEK!" omel Dell

**CKLEK!**

"YA SABARLAH! AYE LAGI MAKAN TAHUUU! DASAR! LELAKI PUTIH SALJU!" Omel Guru Rin kesal.

"IYE! IYE! udah cepetan ikut AYE!" ucap Dell kaga sabaran sambil nyeret Rin

"HEI! KAU MAU BAWA AYE KEMANE!?" Teriak Guru rin.

Terlihat Dell berpikir.

"Ketempat kebun jeruk, mau kaga?" tanya Dell dengan suara lembut (?) tapi penuh maksud

"OOOH! TENTUUU!" ucap Rin senang dan dengan senang tiasa dia mengikutin Dell tanpa curiga sedikitpun.

* * *

Chalice segera memasukin perumahan Ny. Meiko dan Mister (?) Meito.

**tok! TOK! TOK! TOOOOOK! (?) PETOK! PETOK! (kok jadi nyambung suara ayam?)**

"Iye, Iye, ade ape ye?" tanya Meiko setelah membukakan pintu dan melihat manusia bertopeng (?), berambut hitam kecolkatan.

"HOHOHOOOOHOOO! SAYA ADALAH MANUSIA BERTOPENG MEMBAWA SURAT DARI KOMANDAN LUUIIIII!" teriak Mahluk itu sambil bergaya ultraman (?).

Meiko yang mendengar kata 'Komandan Lui' segera ia gemeteran.

"Me, Memangnya ade ape ye?" tanya Meiko.

Chalice segera melepaskan topengnya, wajah di ubah cool (?), pakaiannya seketika tanpa di ketahui berubah menjadi pangeran berkuda dua (?).

"Tentu saja membawa bu meiko dan pak Meito ke pesta sakenya" ucap Chalice dengan suara di ubah ke laki-lakian.

MEndengar kata 'Sake' Meiko segera terngiur, begitu juga Meito yang berada di dekat situ.

"AYOOO!" teriak mereka heppy.

Chalice bersiul dan muncul elang besar yang ada di film di Indosiar (?).

"Ayo naik" ajak Chalice.

Meito dan Meiko hanya melongo hebat.

_'SEJAK KAPAN ADA ELANG BESAR DISINI?! DAN GIMANA CARANYA DIA MENDAPATKANNYA?!' batin Kiyo, Penonton, Meiko dan Meito sambil sweatdropped._

Dan mereka terbang sampai ke mansion Komandan Lui.

* * *

Di kediaman Lui.

Terlihat Meiko, Meito dan Rin diikat.

"HEIIII! MANA JERUUUUKNYA?!" teriak Rin sambil memberontak.

"BENAR! BENAR! KATANYA ADA PESTA SAKE!" protes Meito dan Meiko bersamaan.

"Hihihi... kalian di bohongiiin~ kalian memang bodoh~~" ejek Chalice sambil guling-guling di lantai (?).

**DUAK! **

Chalice kejedot Tembok dan tepar.

Meito, Meiko, Rin, Lui dan Dell hanya sweatdropped.

"Baiklah, cepetan kasih tahu dimana LenTung dan apa rahasia jurus kebalnya!" Omel Lui sambil memegang cambuk.

"TIDAK! tidak akan saya kasih tahu!" omel Rin.

Lui hanya mengeluarkan perempatan di kepalanya dan sudah bersiap mencambuk rin.

"Tunggu, saya punya ide bagus" ucap Chalice.

Lui mengangguk setuju dan mundur.

Chalice mengeluarkan sekotak jeruk.

Mata Rin langsung bling-bling.

"Kau mau ini?" Tanya Chalice dengan evil smirk.

Rin angguk-angguk disco.

"Jadi apa rahasianya?" tanya Chalice dengan senyuman licik.

"Rahasianya adalah..."

* * *

Lentung berjalan-jalan dan tiba-tiba jatuh Surat dari langit yang gimana caranya tidak di ketahui.

LenTung segera membacanya.

**"To : LenTung**

**From : Komanda laksana maeda (?) Lui.**

**HAHAHAHAHA! *Tawa antagonis* BAPAK, IBU DAN GURU MU SUDAH AYE CULIK! DATANG LAH KE JALAN XXX NO ZZZ! DAN DAPATKAN KUPON GRATIS KE NERAKA! HAHAHAHAHA! DATANGLAH JIKA TIDAK MAU KEHILANGAN BABEH DAN NYAK LOOOO! DAN JANGAN LUPA GURU LUUU! MUAHAHAHA!**

**kecup sayang (?) dari Lui (Kok jadi begini?)**

**tertanda Lui Hudson (?)."**

LenTung hanya menggeram kesal membacanya.

Dan dia segera ke mansion Komandan Lui.

* * *

**TONG TONG! TONG!**

Lentung memukul pentungan (?) di mansion Lui.

"HEIII! KOMANDA SHOTA (?) KEMBALIKAN BAPAK DAN EMAK GUE!" Teriak LenTung sambil mukul pentungan.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEI! GURU LU DI LUPAKAN NIH CERITENYE?!" Terdengar suara Guru Rin.

"Oh iya! DAN JANGAN LUPE KEMBALIKEN GURU GUE!" Omel Lentung.

"HAHHAHAHAHAHA!" tawa Lui dengan nada antagonis.

"KAU SUDAH BERADA DI TEMPAT KEMATIANMU SEKARANG, LENTUNG!" tawa Lui.

Chalice dan Dell memegang sebuah Shotgun.

"LENTUNG! PAKAI JURUS ITU!" Teriak Rin.

"BAIK!" Teriak LenTung dan bergaya ala silat.

"HIAT! HIAT! HUUUUUUUIAT!" Teriak LenTung.

Lui, Chalice dan Dell segera menambahkan kewaspadaan.

"JURUS : TE TE KU RATA " Teriak LenTung

Seketika Lui tepar di tempat 'AKHIRNYA DIA SADAR KALAU DIA ITU RATA!' batinnya sambil tepar.

"KOMANDAN LUIII!" Teriak Dell dan mengevakuasi Lui

"HEIII! ITU PLAGIAT! ITU KAN KATA-KATA YANG DICIPTAKAN GURU INGGRISKUUU! SAAT MAU MENCUBIT PINGGANG MURID-MURIDNYA!"protes Chalice kaga setuju dan mulai OOT.

Dan Para belanda segera pergi dari Batavia (?).

Dan rakyat betawi hidup tenang setelah keberhasilan LENTUNG melawan Belanda...

Dan hidup bahagia dengan Rin-Sensei (?).

** ~OWARIIIII~**

* * *

_Tirai tertutup, Kiyoteru, Reader dan murid-murid hanya cengo._

_'KOK CERITA PITUNGNYA DI BAGIAN AKHIR JADI BEGINI?! BUKANNYA PITUNGNYA MENINGGAL?!' batin mereka semua,_

_Di belakang backstage terdengar suara gamparan harisen yang dihasilkan dari ring ke 'kekasih'nya._

_"Ehem... kelompok tiga" panggil Kiyoteru setelah melihat kelompok 2 sudah kembali dan cuman perbedaannya adalah wajah Lui bekas gamparan harisen._

_"AYO" ajak Luka dengan suara tegasnya._

_**~BERSAMBUNG~**_

Chalice : Hihihi... *tawa sendiri*

Kagemi : Jah! Creator kita udah kaga beres nih...

Kageha : apa dia ketawa membaca cerita garingnya?

Yuna : Mungkin

Chalice : Bukan, bukan, Saya ketawa mengingat kejadian hari ini XD, satu kelas di hukum gara-gara kaga ngerjain pe-er B.I XD dan teman chalice ada yang teriak "8B selalu kompak! PALING KOMPAK DIBANDING 8A!" Hadeh...hadeh... kaga waras semua *Sweadropped sambil tersenyum*

Kagemi : Abaikan chalice berbicara tentang kelasnya yang terkenal 'Gila'...

Kageha : Intinya...

Aoi : Apakah ada yang baik hati memberikan Review ke Fic chalice yang garing ini?

_Mind To Review?_


	4. Kelompok 3 : Luka White

Chalice : Oke, Gomeeen kalau telat Update *sujud-sujud* Chalice bingung buat kelompok 3 mau di tampilin gimana, di nistakan #dibunuh. bagaimana *nangis di pojokkan* dan mood juga kaga mendukung TTATT

Kagemi : Baiklah, kita mulai, buka tirai Disclaimer dan warningnya, Eha-chan!

Kageha : *sigh* *ngebuka sebuah gulungan yang dari atas turun sampai bawah (?)*

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik saya :3 tapi milik Yamaha dan crypton future media X3

Warning : OC ada di sini sebagai peran membantu, OOC, TYPO , EYD salah mengeja, SARAP, Lebay, aneh,ALWAYS GAJE, Garing, kaga lucu, Fic makin gila dan makin gaje, makin kacau DX, Dll yang ada disini.

Note : Maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam cerita Snow White (soalnya udah lama kaga nonton / baca ceritanya X3), dan mohon maaf kalau ada perbedaan di cerita Snow whitenya (soalnya ada yang chalice ubah X3)

* * *

Ket :

"ABC" = Bicara

_ABC = Keadaan di luar atau dunia nyata bukan di dalam cerita, jadi bisa di bilang ada kejadian nyelip XD_

_'ABC' = Bicara dalam hati saat mereka melakukan peran._

**ABC = sebuah tulisan di kertas atau apa, dan suara BGM atau SFX.**

ABC = Jalan cerita drama tersebut yang dibacakan sang narrator cerita di mic (?).

'ABC' = bicara dalam hati.

* * *

~happy Reading~

* * *

_Tirai kembali terbuka (Chalice : BTW... SEJAK KAPAN ADA TIRAI?! EMANG INI PANGGUNG?!Ah bodoh ah... yang penting lanjut #dibunuh reader) Lampu di matikan, papan tulis bertulis sesuatu yang membuat memulaikan cerita._

**Luka White**

**Luka Whiet : Luka Megurine. **

**Pangeran/ Ibu kandung Luka white (reader : *shock ngebacanya*) : Luki Megurine (Walau sebenarnya yang jadi pangeran itu Gakupo, cuman karena Luki yang terlalu 'protective' kepada Luka, akhirnya dia bernegosasi (baca : Menghajar) Gakupo agar dia mau bertukar peran.)**

**Nenek sihir alias ibu tiri = Gakupo Kamui (chalice : Cocok kan? kan Gakupo wanita jejadian soalnya XDD *wink* #ditebas)**

**Pemburu = Nero Akita.**

**Piko Ututane = Kurcaci pemarah (Chalice : Oke, apakah kalian tidak percaya Piko berperan jadi KURCACI yang pemarah itu?)**

**Kurcaci pemalu = Miki Ututane**

**Ketua Kurcaci = Ring**

**Kurcaci tukang tidur atau lebih tepatnya tidur dan makan, ah salah lebih tepatnya Kurcaci hewan (?)/ Narator = Chalice**

**Narator pengganti = Yuna Kurogane (OC)**

**Cermin = Yuri Kurogane(OC)**

**Kurcaci senang (?) = Kagemi Kageyami (OC)**

**Kurcaci tukang tidur = Aoki Haruna (OC)**

**~LETS BEGIIIIN~**

Jaman dahuluuuuu kala kala, kala, kala, kala, kala, kala ~ *bergema* (_Reader : KELAMAAAN! / Chalice : *Chalice di gantung Reader di atap sekolah (?)*)_

Di sebuah kerajaan hiduplah seorang ratu, dia sedang menjahit, tanpa sengaja jarinya tertusuk jarum, dan dia melihat tetesan darahnya terjatuh di salju.

"Ah... Aku berharap aku mempunyai anak berambut pink seperti darah (?), berkulit putih seperti salju dan mempunyai bibir merah yang cantik" ucapnya mengadai-ngadai.

Beberapa lama kemudian Sang ratu melahirkan anak perempuan, AYO KITA UCAPKAN SELAMAT! SELAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT ULANG TAHUUUN~ KAMI UCAPKAN~ SELAMAT~ SEJAHTERAAAAAAAAAAA~ SEHAT SENTOSAAAAA~ *nyanyi* *kelewatan gila*! (*_chalice kena gampar harisen lagi*/ Reader, Kiyo, Murid-murid : *sweatdropped*), _ehem, anak perempuan yang bernama Luka white, bibir yang merah cantik, Mata azure (benar kaga sih matanya azure? Lupa #plak.) yang indah, Kulitnya yang mulus dan putih bagaikan salju, rambutnya berwarna Pink manis, oke, chalice udah bingung, sejak kapan bayi baru lahir bisa punya rambut secara ajaib? bukannya mereka botak? (*_terdengar suara tabokan harisen maut di belakang backstage*) _

Beberapa tahun berlalu, Ratu meninggal, Raja menikah kembali dengan wanita lain, DASAR RAJA POLIGAMI! (*_terdengar suara Gebukkan harisen maut*/ Ring : JANGAN HANCURIN CERITA KAMI, CHALICE!) _Oke, back to story, Tapi saat Luka berumur 14 tahun, Raja meninggal... SYUKURIN! (*_terdengar suara gamparan harisen_*), Setelah sang raja meninggal Ratu tiri (?) mengambil alih tahta kerajaan.

Dia memperlakukan Luka whiet dengan kejam, menyuruhnya ngepel, bersih-bersih, buang sampah, nangkep terong yang kabur (Kiyo, Reader, Penonton : THE HELL!? SEJAK KAPAN TERONG BISA LARI?! BORO-BORO KABUR! KAKI AJA KAGA PUNYA!), Ngelap kaca, Ngelap Patung Terong, Dasar gila, terong aja di buat patungnya... *sweatdropped*, nge-crossdressing patung terong, dll yang pasti berhubungan dengan selingkuhannya (baca : Terong)

Pada umur Luka White yang ke 17 tahun,

Luka White sedang mengepel lantai.

"Lukaaa" panggil Gakupo.

"Ada apa ya, Ibu?" tanya Luka.

"Kau Siram tumbuhan yang disana" ucap Gakupo nunjuk sebuah tumbuhan hitem putih... EEEEEEEEEEEEH?! KENAPA JADI CROSS?! Oke bunuh saja Tumbuhan nyasar bin gaje itu agar tidak mengganggu jalan cerita (*_Tumbuhan belang itu bergerak dan pergi keluar kelas_*)

...

...

...

...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SOMEBODY! HELP MEEE! LONTONG (Baca : Tolong) SAYA MAU DI MA'EM! YUNAAA! HELP YOU CREATOOOOR! HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (_Kiyo, Penonton, Reader : *Sweatdropped*)_

_*hening*_

Ehem... tes... tes... Disini dengan Yuna Kurogane, tes... tes.. baiklah saya menggantikan pembuat saya yang sedang berjuang lepas dari tengkarman Venus Fly-trap yang belang dan ganas itu,

Back To story.

Gakupo menyuruh Luka White membersih kan kebun, Gakupo segera pergi ke ruang rahasianya dan menemukan sebuah cermin yang dikatakan cermin ajaib.

"Wahai, Cermin-" Belum Gakupo menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Cermin itu menyela.

"HEI! ANE ITU NAMANYA YURI! BUKAN CERMIN!" Bentak Cermin tersebut, di dalamnya terlihat lelaki berambut hitam, bermata hitam.

BAKA NII-SAN! INI DRAMA TAUUU! KAGA APA KAN KALAU MANGGIL KAU CERMIN! WONG KAU JADI CERMIN SEKARANG!

"Iya, iya, bawel ah kau, Yuna" ucap Cermin / Yuri dengan malasnya.

KATAKAN SEKALI LAGI, DAN SETELAH DRAMA INI SELESAI, TANPA SEGAN-SEGAN AKAN SAYA SIKSA KAU, NII-SAN!

"...A... Nii-san tidak bilang apa-apa... nii-san bilang kalau Yuna adalah gadis jenius dan termanis" ucap Cermin / Yuri dengan takut-takut

HMP! Nii-san IDIOT! YUNA BERHARAP KAU PUTUS DENGAN YUKO SETELAH MENYADARI KALAU KAU IDIOT!

(_Yuri : inner : NGE-JLEB BANGET! *pundung*)_

(_Kiyoteru, Penonton, Reader, Gakupo, Para pemain : *sweatdropped_*)

oke, back to story!

"Wahai, cermin, siapa yang paling cantik di dunia ini?" tanya Gakupo sambil bergaya alay dan eksotis (?).

"HAHAHAHA! TENTU SAJA MY DARLING! YUKO! kulitnya yang putih bagaikan salju, rambut coklatnya yang mirip coklat batangan, bibir merah yang manis, mata berwarna merah Ruby, pecinta tradisional, dan...dan..."

(*_seketika seseorang gadis berambut hitam muncul dan menimpuk cermin tersebut dengan benda sesuatu_*)

BAKA NIII-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! INI BUKAN SAATNYA MEMIKIRKAN YUKO-NEE! NANTI AJA GOMBALINNYA KE ORANGNYA! BUKAN SAMA PUTRI TERONG ITU, BAKA!

(_yuko : *yang berada di dalam buku Oc chalice* Hachiii! Brr... dingin sekali hari ini... / Illia : mungkin karena, Yuko-nee memakai kimono/ Yuko : mungkin...)_

Back to story... again...

"Wahai Cermin ajaib, siapa yang paling cantik di dunia ini?" Tanya Gakupo dengan gaya eksotis yang ngebuat Lelaki 'hentai' pada ngiler (?).

"Uhuk... tentu saja Luka white, Ratuuuu~" jawab Cermin dengan nada bancis (?) (_inner Yuri : padahal aku pengen bilang Yuko, cuman demi nyawaku mending aku turutin kata-kata Yuna dah... *nangis dalam hati*)_

"APUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Gakupo menggelegar mengalahin tawa raja Odin (Lebay terdektesi) HUM HAHAHA! (?)

(_Kiyo, Penonton, Reader : *sweatdropped* perasaan yang jadi narattornya kaga bener semua...)_

"Kenapa?! kenapa Bisaaaaaaaa?! KENAPA BISA KECANTIKANNYA MELEBIHINKU?!" Pekik Gakupo.

Sang cermin a.k.a Yuri-nii hanya menutup telinganya.

"Kalau kau kaga mau kalah KECANTIKANNYA kau bunuh aja, susah-susah amat" ucap Cermin dengan Kesalnya.

"AHA! KAU PINTAR SEKALI, YURI!" Pekik Gakupo dan langsung memeluk cermin a.k.a Yuri (kenapa bisa? Ya iyalah.. wong itu kaga ada kacanya, cuman kayunya aja =3= #dibunuh)

AAAAAAAAH! GAKKUN DAN YURI-NII YAOI! KU ADUKAN KE YUKO-NEE NIH! (*yuna Ngacir*)

"AH?! JANGAN! PERGI KAU PUTRI TERONG! HIDUPKU BERGANTUNG PADA YUNA!" Dan cermin itu kabur ngejar narrator pengganti.

*hening* *_terdengar suara bentakkan dan tendangan maut (yang pasti yang bernasib naas ya Yuri_)

ehem.. tes...tes... oke, chalice balik lagi setelah menempuh hidup dan mati melawan tumbuhan nyasar dari fandom lain.

Oke, ayo kita lanjut dan abaikan pertarungan yang terdengar di luar kelas.

Gakupo setelah mendengar ucapan Bijaksana (baca : Ucapan sesat) dari sang Cermin, akhirnya dia menyuruh Luka White pergi ke hutan mencari bunga mawar berwarna Hijau (?) dan Gakupo segera memanggil Pemburu untuk membunuh Luka white)

"Apa kau mengerti itu, Nero? Kau harus membunuhnya dan mengambil jantungnya" perintah nyonya Gakkuna (?)

_'Kurang ajar kau, chalice! seenak kepalanya dia mengganti namaku!' batin Gakupo mendengar namanya seenaknya diganti._

"Hamba mengerti, yang mulia ratu" ucap Nero sambil memberi hormat dan dia pergi.

"Aku berharap mendapatkan kabar yang baik, Nero" ucap Ratu _Nasuhime_(Nasu : Terong, hime = Putri, jadi Nasu Hime artinya Putri terong X3 #dibunuh gakupo)

* * *

Luka white berlari di kejar pemburu, Nero terus melepaskan panah ke Luka White, tapi ajaibnya Luka White terus berhasil menghidar dengan gaya Salto (?), Nahan panah dengan Tuna deluxe (?), tendang mata panah tersebut (dan ajaibnya kaga luka), ngehindar dengan gaya balet (?), dll.

Luka White melihat ada sebuah hape (?) nyasar di depannya.

**CRING!**

di kepalanya numbuh Matahari (soalnya kalau lampu terlalu mainstream X3 #dibunuh Reader) yang berati dia mendapatkan ide cermelang

Segera dia ambil hape tersebut dan melemparkan hape itu ke arah Nero.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! HAPEEEEE!" teriak Nero melihat hape tersebut terbang.

Nero segera berlari menangkap Hape tersebut dengan gaya balet (yang muter-muter itu lho #dibunuh nero) dan berhasil menangkapnya.

"Fyuuh~ kupikir Hape ini hancur" ucapnya sambil mengelap keringat, backgroundnya adalah cahaya kelap-kelip.

Nero segera membalikkan badannya dan tidak melihat ada Luka sedikitpun.

"A... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK! DIA KABUUUUUR!" Pekik Nero,

* * *

"Hah...Hah" Luka terus berlari dan dia terjatuh.

"Aku... lapar... dan dimana aku ya..." ucapnya kecapean.

"eh?" terdengar sebuah suara.

Luka segera mendongakkan kepalanya, dan melihat gadis berambut merah, terdapat antena di kepalanya, memakai rok sailor (?), bermata... lupa #dibunuh,

"Umm..." Luka hendak bertanya cuman...

"KYAAAAAAAAA! Si, siapa kau... ap, apa kau melihatku sedang memeluk kelinci ini? aaah... maluuunyaaa!" pekik gadis itu dan kabur.

"eh? Cho, Chotto matte!" pekik Luka dan mengejar gadis misterius itu.

* * *

Luka White sampai di sebuah gubuk _(*terdengar suara gamparan keras*) _ralat... sebuah rumah sederhana... PUAS?! (_Ring : PUAS! *kesal_*)

Luka dengan penasaran dia segera masuk ke rumah misterius itu.

"Pe, Permisi" ucapnya sambil membuka pintu.

'Kaga ada orang... perasaan gadis tadi menghilang di rumah ini' batin Luka dan berjalan pelan menulusurin dalam rumah itu.

Rumah yang sederhana tapi nyaman di tinggalin, batinnya.

TEP!

Luka White merasakan dia menginjak sesuatu, dia segera melihat kebawah.

"!" Luka cengo ngelihat apa yang ia lihat.

Dia menginjak badan seorang gadis berambut hitam kecoklatan, berbaju hitam, yang sedang tidur di lantai.

"A, Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luka white melihat gadis itu arwahnya keluar dari raganya (?).

"umm..." Gadis itu perlahan-lahan membuka matanya lalu melihat luka White.

"Ara? Aku ketiduran di lantai, aah... Kebiasaan burukku tidur dimana saja..." ucap Gadis itu sambil memegang kepalanya dan seketika dia berdiri secara amazingnya

luka hanya terbengong-bengong.

"Doooonttttt~ Woorry~ aku kaga mati kok~ kalau tidur memang udah kaya hibernasiii (?)" ucap Gadis aneh itu sambil memegang tangan Luka White dengan mata bersinar-sinar,... Ara? Creator Jiwa sifat lelakimu bangkit tuh (?)

(_chalice : *perempatan di kepalanya* Yuna... KENAPA DIALOGNYA JADI BEGINI?! *nunjuk sebuah buku yang berisi tulisan*)_

HAHAHAHA... MAAF... tadi aku mengganti dialogmu saat berantem dengan nii-san~ oke ini kukasih yang aslinya

* * *

-take 12 Action!-

Gadis itu berdiri dengan amazingnya.

"Tenang saja, aku cuman hibernasi, siapa kau ya?" tanya gadis itu dengan smilling misterius "Ah... jangan-jangan... kau SARAPAN kuuu!" teriak gadis itu happy dan memegang sebuah pisau,

**PLETAK!**

Gadis itu di jitak oleh seseorang berambut perak, ada antenanya di kepalanya.

"BERHENTILAH JADI MIRIP KARNIBAL, CHALICE!"Bentak lelaki bermuka shota itu, aura belakangnya adalah aura gelap.

"Ehem, siapa kau ya? Kenapa kau masuk ke rumah kami?" tanya Lelaki itu.

"Umm... namaku Luka white, Ak, aku... Tersesat dan aku mau dibunuh oleh ibu tiriku" ucap Luka White dengan takut.

Kurcaci pemarah dan kurcaci pemakan itu merasa iba.

"Kasihan dirimu, kalau begitu kau kusembunyikan di dalam peru-" BUAK!

kurcaci perempuan itu belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya dia sudah di gampar harisen sama kurcaci berambut bitu muda panjang itu.

"Bisakah kau berhenti makan daging, Chalice? sehari saja" tanya gadis pemakai harisen itu dengan kesal.

Kurcaci itu, Chalice07. memegang kepalanya yang kesakitan.

"O, Ow... Ring... kau jangan suka memukul kepala, tidak baik" ucap Chalice sambil memberi nasehat gaje.

"Terserah aku, memang masalah buatmu?" tanya Ring dengan datarnya.

"Masalah" jawab chalice dengan mantap.

**KRIK...KRIK...KRIK... ( Dede Jangkrik numpang masuk fic)**

**BUAK! BUAK! BUAK!**

R.I.P chalice07... semoga berada disisinya (_Kagemi : *dibelakang beckstage* Yu, Yuna... ka, kau jangan seperti itu kepada Chalice! / Yuna : Yeah, yeah, i'm sorry_)

Sekarang nasib gadis berambut hitam sedikit coklat itu adalah pingsan dengan naasnya (?).

"Baiklah, Kau kuizinkan tinggal di rumah ini, Luka White" ucap Gadis berambut Azure itu, Ring.

"T, Terimakasih,umm..." ucap Luka white kebingungan.

"Namaku Ring, tapi kalau kau mau tinggal disini ada syaratnya" ucap Ring.

**GULP!**

Luka white hanya menelan ludah saking takutnya,

Apakah syaratnya susah, apakah syaratnya musti mati ditangan mahluk aneh itu (baca : Chalice), apakah dia harus menjadi kurcaci? pikirnya.

"Syaratnya adalah kau harus memasak makan malam, pagi siang sore, saat kami bekerja , membersihkan rumah, dll," Ucap Ring.

Luka white hanya cengo, itu saja?, batinnya.

"Apakah kau setuju?" tanya Ring.

Luka mengangguk mantap

"Baiklah, saya akan memperkenalkan siapa saja kurcaci yang tinggal disini" ucap Ring.

* * *

"NAMAKU PIKO, DAN AKU INI COWO! INGAT ITU!" ucap Piko dengan muka sangar

(Kiyoteru, Penonton, Reader : *cengo* (inner : SE, SEJAK KAPAN PIKO YANG POLOS DAN MANIS KINI MENJADI SANGAR BEGITU?!)

_Para kurcaci disana (min : Piko) juga sepikiran dengan Kiyo, Penonton dan Reader._

"Nama...ku...M, Miki... KYAAA! MALUUU!'' pekik Kurcaci yang ditemukan Luka di hutan,

Semuanya yang disana hanya sweatdropped.

"Namaku Chalice07, Grr... aku lapar... kau kelihatan enak... grr... apalagi tulangmu!Grr... " ucap Chalice dengan suara mirip anjing.

"Oh my... Kali ini dia kesurupan binatang apa?" ucap gadis berambut hitam, bermata Hitam, memakai eyepatch di mata kirinya sambil memegang kening Chalice

"Anjing buas mungkin" ucap Lelaki berambut aquamarine, bermata Azure, memakai headset di telinganya (?), lelaki itu kepalanya di tidurkan diatas meja dan matanya terpenjam.

"Ah... mungkin anjing-anjing nya yang sudah meninggal merasukin dirinya makanya dia jadi jinak (?) begini" Ucap Gadis hitam itu lagi sambil mengelus kepala Chalice.

"WOOF~" Pekik Chalice._(__**Chalice (As author in outer fic) : HEEY! KENAPA SAYA JADI NGETIK BEGINIAN?! ah udah makin stress saya sehingga membuat saya sendiri jadi begini... *geleng-geleng sambil megang kepala saking frustasinya**_*)

Semua yang disana (termasuk yang nonton) Sweatdropped melihat mahluk itu menjadi mirip habis di rasukin roh hewan...

"Tangan-tangan, mana tangannya?" tanya Gadis hitam itu sambil ngulurin tangannya.

"Woof~!" pekik Chalice sambil ngulurin tangan dan lidahnya di keluarkan dan entah kapan bisa ada buntut anjing dan telinga anjing... Saya selaku narrator plus Oc buatannya jadi ngeri dapat bertahan punya pembuat aneh bin ajaib ini...

"Baiklah abaikan kurcaci yang gampang berubah sifat, Namaku Kagemi, salam, kenal" ucap gadis berambut hitam itu sambil mengelus kepala chalice.

"ah... AAAAAAAAAAH! KENAPA AKU BISA DI ELUS KEPALAKU?!" pekik chalice sadar dan langsung mundur beberapa langkah.

"*sigh* kelihatannya dia kembali waras... sayang sekali padahal aku mau motret Chalice Versi Puppy" ucap Kagemi menangis dengan dramatisnya.

#oke abaikan.

"Huweeeee... aku harus mengutuk anjing ku itu... dia membuatku jadi punya sifat begini!" tangis Kurcaci berambut hitam sedikit coklat itu sambil pundung di pojokkan.

Semuanya di sana hanya sweatdropped.

"Baiklah abaikan gadis gila itu, yang terakhir adalah lelaki yang kepalanya tiduran di meja itu" ucap Ring dan menunjuk lelaki berambut biru tesebut.

"..." Kaga ada respon dari Lelaki biru itu.

**PLETAK!**

Ring bersiap memukul kepala biru tersebut.

"Aoiii..." Ucapnya dengan nada gelap " Kau akan kupukul pakai harisen sebanyak 50 kali"

"Namaku Aoi" ucap lelaki biru itu tiba-tiba dengan wajah ketakutan (Yuna _: *berbisik* Dan Rekor untuk Aoi haruna, dia merasa ketakutan, ini musti di abadikan... *berbisik agar tidak di dengar siapa saja_*)

Luka dan sisa Kurcaci (min Ring dan Chalice) Hanya bisa sweatdropped.

"Baiklah, selamat datang di Rumah 7 kurcaci, Luka White" ucap Ring dengan senyuman manis.

_Di tempat nonton, terlihat Lui memotret Ring yang sedang tersenyum "HEBAT! RING TERSENYUM MANIS! INI MUSTI DIABADIKAN AKU SENANG SEKALI MELIHAT MY DARLING RING YANG SANGAR DAN GALAK TERSENYUM MANIS! RIIING! I LOPH YOUU!" Pekiknya sambil motret-motret Ring dengan berbagai gaya memotret, mulai dari kayang, salto (gimana caranya tuh?), meditasi (?), yoga (?), gaya batu (hah?!) dan lain-lain yang pasti ngebuat semuanya sweatdropped karena Lui sudah menjadi 'Photografer mendadak' Atau 'Fansboy Ring mendadak' (?)._

"DIAMLAH KAU, LUI!" pekik Ring dan langsung melemparin Lui pakai Harisen,

_**DUAK!**_

_Headshot! tepat di kepala Lui, spontan Lui pingsan di tempat dengan darah mengucur deras._

_Semuanya hanya sweatdropped._

**KRIK...KRIK...KRIK... (Terdengar suara Mbak Jangkrik numpang nyanyi (?))**

Baiklah back to story,

"Te, Terimakasih banyak, Ring" ucap Luka sambil tersenyum dan membungkuk kecil.

"hahaha, kaga usah kaya begitu Luka, santai saja!" Tawa Chalice.

"Ingat! kau kaga boleh membukakan pintu untuk orang asing! Ataupun mendapatkan barang dari orang asing, LUKA WHITE! MENGERTI?!" entak Piko dengan wajah uhuk..sangar...uhuk...

_Semuanya (min Piko) hanya bisa sweatdropped melihat Piko yang polos dan manis kini menjadi sangar dan uhuk... menyeramkan..._

Back to story again.

Luka White hanya mengangguk sambil sweatdropped

"Bagus!" ucap Piko dengan wajah datar

'Piko... Kau mirip ibu menasehatin anaknya deh...' batin Kurcaci lainnya sambil sweatdropped (min Piko dan Aoki)

* * *

Esok harinya.

Para kurcaci akan pergi berkerja.

Ring akan pergi ke gunung buat nambang gunung, pake apa? Pakai Harisen lah! Masa pakai palu? Udah mainstream #digampar.

Kagemi dan Chalice mencari daging buat di makan, pakai apa? Ya pakai shotgun dan sabit, panah udah terlalu maisntream #digampar.

Miki pergi ke hutan buat nyari buah-buahan, pakai apa? Ya pakai bakul lah! memang ada lagi yang lain?

Aoki ke hutan buat nyari kayu bakar, pakai apa? Pakai pedang, pakai kapak udah terlalu biasa #digampar.

Piko? Udah ah, dia mah buang aja kelaut #digampar Piko, maksudnya... dia lagi pergi ke Klub malam #digampar lagi, maksudnya dia lagi ikutan nambang bareng Ring ,pakai apa? Pakai joy stik! #dibgampar lagi, ya pakai palu lah! susah susah amat!.

Sekarang tinggal Luka yang sendirian di Rumah sederhana tersebut, dia segera bersih-bersihkan rumah.

* * *

Di istana

_Nasuhime _pergi ke cermin ajaibnya dan bertanya lagi dengan gaya eksotis yang ngebuat semuanya merasa dia adalah WANITA JEJADIAAAAN!

"Wahai cermin ku yang cuantik dan manis" ucap Gakupo sambil nyolek dagu Yuri.

_(Yuri Mind : *merinding* Apa dosakuuuu! buu eeeh! pak eeeh! apa dosakuu sehingga bernasib di goda banci jejadian!?)_

"Iya ada apa ya, RATU Gakupo?" tanya Cermin dengan nyawa tinggal setengah karena tadi kena jurus critical (?) dari Gakupo.

"SIAPA YANG PALING CANTIK DI DUNIA INI?" tanya Gakupo dengan gaya bancinya.

"Uhuk... tentu saja Luka WHite, Ratu..." ucap Yuri udah sekarat karena udah kena jurus Critical Gakupo lagi.

"APUA!? BUKANNYA DIA SUDAH MUATI?!" Pekik Gakupo dengan kuah mi sedap (baca : Muncrat)

"MENEKETEHE! Ane juga kaga tahu RATU! GUE KAN BUKAN PERAMAL YANG BIN AJAIB BISA TAHU APA AJA, RATU EDAN!" Pekik Cermin kesal 1000derajat celcius dari permukaan darat (?).

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan pakai cara lain" ucap Gakupo dan dia pergi dari tempat.

Sang cermin menghela nafas karena berhasil selamat dari godaan maut banci jejadian tersebut (?)

"Terimakasih kami-sama! aku masih hidup dari godaan NasuHime tersebut!" pekik Cermin tersebut bahagia, kasihan hidup kau yuri-nii...ck..ck...

Di tempat sang ratu terlihat ratu Gakupo sedang memasukkan sebuah ramuan.

"Mata kelabang (?), isi perut Tikus, Kaki laba-laba, Rambut medusa, Bulu sayap Fallen angel (?), bisa ular, Kepala Transfomer si bubblebeam (HAH?!), Tangan ular (Memang ular punya tangan?), dan apel" ucap Gakupo memasukkan bahan-bahan tersebut.

"Dan terakhir adalah..." ucap Gakupo sambil tersenyum senang

**BGM : JENG! JENG! JENG!JENG!**

"Kecupan cinta darikuuu~~" ucap Gakupo dan mengecup jauh ke arah panci tersebut, entah gimana caranya bisa ada lope-lope terbang ke arah panci tersebut.

**BLUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!** Muncul cahaya pink dan ungu keluar dari _cloudron (bener kaga cara tulisnya?)_ tersebut

"MUAHAHAAHA! SAATNYA MEMBUNUH LUKA WHITE!" Pekik Gakupo bahagia sambil memegang apel yang sekarang berbentuk hati (hah?), berwarna pink dan ungu, jadi hudson (?) deh #digampar.

Dan Ratu Gakupo memakai jubah rusak dan pergi dari istana ke tempat Luka White, pakai apa? kan Dia kaga tahu dimana Luka white? Ada caranya kok! Pakai google map atau GPS lah, gampang kan? #digaploked.

* * *

"Laalalalala~" Luka White bersenandung sambil membersih-bersihkan ruangan.

**TOK! TOK! TOK!**

Luka white mendengar suara pintu di ketok, segera dia pergi ke pintu depan.

'Siapa ya? Kenapa tidak pakai bell?' batin Luka, Oke... ini beneran membingungkan, sejak kapan di jaman snow White ada Bell? Telepon rumah aja kaga ada apalagi Bell?!

Luka segera membukakan pintu dan melihat seseorang wanita memakai sebuah jubah tua.

"Mbakk...tolong belilah apel saya... uhuk...tolonglah beli... saya sudah berhari-hari kaga makan karena tidak ada yang mau beli apel saya...uhuk.." ucap Gakupo bersandiwara.

Luka White merasa iba

"Baiklah, saya akan membeli 1 apel anda" ucap Luka.

Gakupo segera menyerahkan 1 apelnya yang berbentuk hati.

Luka white menerima Apel tersebut.

"Mbak, anda coba deh apelnya, enak lho" hasut Gakupo.

Luka white mengangguk dan segera memakannya.

10 cm...

9cm

7cm...

5cm

3cm

1cm

10mm

6mm

2mm

1,5mm

HAUP!

Luka White memakannya

Gakupo sudah sparkling melihat reaksi Luka mati

1 menit

5 menit

10 menit berlalu... kaga ada reaksi sedikitpun dari Luka.

"Hmm... aplenya enak" ucap Luka.

Gakupo cengo 'HAH?! kok dia kaga mati?!' batinnya.

"Bu, saya beli apelnya satu lagi" ucap Luka White sambil menyerah 1 penny (Reader : Lu kate ini Spongebob?!)

Gakupo Segera menggeram kesal dan melepaskan jubahnya

Luka White shock apa yang ia lihat, DIA ADALAH IBU TIRINYA YANG JAHAT!

Luka white gemeteran ketakutan.

"Aku akan membunuhmu pakai cara lain!" pekik Gakupo,

Luka yang mendengar kata 'akan membunuhmu' membuatnya semakin ketakutan

Gakupo segera membentuk sebuah segel (kaya di naruto gitu lho)

"HIAAAAAAAAAAAAAT! jurus..."

WUSH!

"KEBASAN RAMBUT MAUT ALA GAKUPO HIME! (Chalice : akhirnya dia sadar juga dia wanita =w= #dibunuh)" Pekik Gakupo dan mengibasin rambut mautnya yang ngebuat Luka White mencium bau rambutnya langsung mati

"AAAAH! RAMBUTNYA BAU SEMUUUR JENGKOL!" Dan Luka white mati di tempat,

Gakupo melihat para kurcaci sudah pulang dia segera kabur, pakai apa?Ya pakai elang di indosiar lah! susah-susah amat #ditabok.

**WUUUSH!**

"HAHAHAHA! SAMPAI JUMPA SEMUANYA, JAA NE~" ucap Gakupo sambil kecup jauh dan sambil mengedipkan matanya,

Para kurcaci yang terkena jurus Kedipan dan kecupan jauh dari Gakupo langsung sekarat, Critical Banget!

"Luka White... mati..." ucap Chalice cengo.

"Namo ami tabha, semoga dia diterima disisinya" ucap Kagemi sambil berdoa.

Mereka segera memasukkan Luka white kedalam Kaca mewah, lalu di paketin #ditabok. maksudnya di taruh di tengah-tengah ladang bunga (?).

Tiba-tiba muncul Pangeran berkuda putih berambut Pink (Luki Megurine)

"Apa itu?" tanya Luki melihat sesuatu yang berada di kotak #ditabok. Maksudnya di dalam peti mati kaca (?) tersebut.

Pangeran Luki terpesona melihat Seorang gadis cantik di dalam kaca peti mati tersebut.

"Ini adalah Luka White dia meninggal..." ucap Miki sambil menangis air mancur

Luki segera membuka kotak kaca tersebut

"Bolehkah aku menciumnya?" tanya Luki (P.S : ini bohongan jadi pasti nya Luki mencium kening Luka, masa cium mulutnya! Ntar Incest lagi!)

Para Kurcaci mengangguk-angguk (Chalice : *nyanyi* Angguk ANGGUK! geleng-geleng~ *geleng-gelengin kepala mirip trio macan) A- #dibunuh)

Tiba-tiba datang Gakupo membawa katana buat bunuh Pangeran Luki agar tidak berhasil mencium Luka dan Luka hidup lagi.

TUK!

Tanpa sengaja Gakupo tersandung batu dan jatuh ke arah peti Luka dan...

CHU!

uhuk... Gakupo dan Luka berciuman, LANGSUNG! Kissuuu!

Luki, Luka yang lagi pura-pura tidur, para kurcaci, _reader, penoton, kiyo, _hanya becengo ria

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Pekik Luka dengan wajah blushing berat dan langsung menghajar Gakupo pakai tuna deluxe.

"UWEEEEEEEEEEE! AMPUNIN ANE! ANE KAGA SENGAJA!" Pekik Gakupo dan masih di gampar Luka

Kemudian.

Setelah Luka White membunuh (baca : Membuat Gakupo Tepar) Gakupo, Dia dan Pangeran Luki hidup berbahagia,

Selamanya~ Happy Endiiiing~

**~OWARIIIIIII~**

* * *

_Tirai ditutup, Para penonton hanya cengo ngelihatnya, _

_Di belakang backstage terdengar gamparan ikan tuna dan tendangan tuna (yang pasti dari twins Megurine ke Gakupo)_

_Setelah Tim 3 masuk, Kiyo membacakan kelompok selanjutnya._

* * *

_1 minggu kemudian._

_semuanya melihat papan dan baca nilai drama mereka._

_Tim 1 : 50_

_Tim 2 : 50_

_Tim 3 : 50_

_dan seterusnya._

_"APAAAAAAAAAAAA! KENAPA NILAI KAMI JEBLOK?!" Pekik Tim 1,2 dan 3 melihat nilai mereka hancur._

_"Soalnya cerita drama kalian kaga jelas semua' muncul Kiyo-sensei komen._

_Para tim1,2,3 melirik Chalice yang numpang lewat._

_"Ara? Kenapa kalian melihatku mirip mau membunuhku?" Tanya Chalice._

_"GARA-GARA KAU MENJADI NARRATOR, KAMI JADI JELEK NILAINYA!" Pekik Mereka._

_Rin membawa roadroller bersama Len._

_Dan mereka Semua mengejar Chalice yang sudah kabur memakai senjata andalan mereka._

_~OWARI DENGAN GAJENYA~_

* * *

Chalice : Ah... Gaje...Dan Lebih Garing... *pundung*

Kagemi : Walau begitu baguslah kau kaga menghiatuskannya karena buntu ide... *makan mochi*

Chalice : Walau dapat mood humor dan langsung mengetiknya, tanganku langsung sakit karena dalam 3 jam menyelesaikan ini chap *pundung* sementara waktu kaga bisa update atau membuat fic baru.. *pundung*

Aoi : *sweatdropped*

Yuna : Walau Gaje dan banyak OC masuk...

Aoi, Kagemi, Yuna : Adakah Reader Mau Mereview?

* * *

**Balas Review :**

* * *

**Minami no Hikari Kagamine :**

Benarkah? Chalice merasa senang dapat menghibur XD

Chalice : pakai Re**na (?) XDD #dibunuh,

Sudah lanjut,

Terimakasih atas reviewnya XDD

* * *

**Yuu Nisshoku :**

kaga apa kok XDD

Chalice juga mau ikutan tos bareng Lenny! *meluk Len* #dilindes.

chalice kaga tahu chap ini humor atau garing XDD

Luka : Terimakasih atas Dukungannya

Oke XDD

Terimakasih atas reviewnya XDD

* * *

CoreFiraga :

Yo! terimakasih atas pemberitahuanmu, saya tiba-tiba secara indahnya dapat mood humor XDD #kaga tahu kenapa bisa XD.

Saya waktu buat Chap 3 memang lagi SGM XDD

Uhuk... *ngumpet di belakang gentong* sayang nya saya telat Update... mood kaga ngedukung soalnya DX

ah! Pasti yang di sensor itu Assasins Creed! #sotoy Mode On.

Sudah update XDD

Terimakasih atas reviewnya XDD

* * *

**Karen White :**

Benarkah? padahal itu ide yang kaga sengaja terlintas XDD #digampar Len.

sudah update XDD

Kaga apa plesetin sedikit #digampar, Gomen... saya sering kebalik bagian White dengan Whiet DX maaf...

terimakasih atas reviewnya XDD

* * *

**airi shirayuki :**

Kaga apa donk tambah hancur #digantung.

Mungkin tambah hancur #ditabok tim 3.

sudah update XD

Terimakasih atas Reviewnya XDD

* * *

**Saitou Kemiko-Arishima Joruri :**

itu maksudnya dadanya rata, padahal Len itu wanita #ditimpuk Pisang.

Setuju *angguk-angguk* #digantung di tiang.

BENAR! apalagi pakai kacamata! kalau pakai kacamata dia lebih keren! *mata sparkling*

oke XD

Sudah update XD

Terimakasih atas reviewnya XDD

* * *

**nijihanaoichi :**

Kaga, saya baru baca cerita betawi makanya langsung nulis bahasa betawi X3 saya yang pasti bukan orang betawi tapi chinese XDD

Setuju! dia itu aslinya Transgender! dia itu namanya RINTOOONG, kakek-kakek pada jaman batu #dilindes.

benar-benar #angguk-angguk #digampar.

benar, sesuai kata pepatah anak tidak jauh beda dengan bapaknya X3

Ayo kita tos XDD sesama punya kelas gila ayo kita tos *tos bareng Oichi-chan*

oke ;D

Sudah update xD

Terimakasih atas reviewnya XDD

* * *

**Yami Nova :**

Umm... *buka buku* Belanda, habis itu Jepang.

benar, chalice jadi pengen nih X3

ah, chalice salah ketik. Mustinya itu 'Untuk' bukan 'Untung' chalice kebiasa nulis LenTung makanya jadi begitu X3 #ditabok.

benar juga ya, mustinya nambahin Lui Van Houten #ditabok.

Suda lanjut XD

Terimakasih atas reviewnya XDD

* * *

**Kisasa Kaguya :**

Yuna, Kagemi, Aoi : IIIH! Ryu hentai! Mahluk hentai musti di musnahkan ! #ditabok chalice #chalice di bunuh.

oke ;D

Terimakasih atas reviewnya xDD

* * *

**Kuro 'Kaito' Neko :**

benar-benar, chalice aja kaga kuat bayangin gimana kalau Rin pakai jenggot #dilindes.

Chalice, All : *ngelirik Lui*

Lui : A, apa?! tentu saja saya pakai cermin duplikat punya doraemon (lu kate ini Cross apa?)

#abaikan dialog diatas.

Sudah update XD

Terimakasih atas REviewnya XDD

* * *

**Kemiko ga bisa login :**

tenang saja, chalice juga sering bernasib begitu *nepuk pundak Kemiko-chan*

setuju XD #digampar.

Oke ;D

Sudah update XD

Terimakasih atas reviewnya XD

* * *

Mind to Review?


End file.
